High School Sweethearts
by lilwhodat
Summary: High school Avengers. When Loki Odinson first arrives at MCH he finds particular interest in Natasha Romanoff. As the two begin to begin to know each other they become something more. Will the two get a happily ever after like their friends? Do you really fall in love with your high school sweetheart? Can love really last? Natasha/Loki Pepper/Tony Maria/Clint Jane/Thor Peggy/Steve
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to your first day here at Marvel County High. I'm your principle Nick Fury. This is my vice-principle Phil Coulson. We are your superiors so don't think for one moment that your little pranks, bullies, or any other means of disturbances won't go unpunished by myself, vice-principle Coulson, or the rest of the teaching staff. With that being said, I hope you all have a good year here. Now that's this morning announcement, you may all attend first period. Assemble dismissed." Concluded Director Fury's first morning announcement.

It was the first day of school for Marvel County High students. The summer months were over, and the students were eager to see their old friends and significant others. The freshmen were being herded around the school by some of the juniors and seniors showing them the halls of the relatively new building.

Natasha Romanoff stood with the rest of her friends, Maria Hill, Jane Foster, Pepper Potts, and Peggy Carter. All the girls were juniors except for Peggy.

"I can't believe you're graduating in the spring! What will we do without you?" Pepper complained to the brunette senior with the bright red lipstick and vintage clothing.

"It's going to be ok Pepper, I'm just going to transfer to the community classes at the college. I'll only be thirty minutes away from here." Peggy comforted her friend.

"Hey girls, there's the guys!" Maria informed the small group of girls. "Hey guys over here!" she shouted above the crowds of people. Instantly the guys were upon them.

"Hey Maria, how was your summer job as a receptionist?" Clint Barton asked the shorter brunette.

Maria Hill, a sixteen year old, who for the entire summer months, worked at the school as a receptionist/secretary for principle Fury and vice-principle Coulson. Hill was a 5'8 brunette that was a hard worker and even harder partier. She had finished up her top of her class in every subject and was able to catch the eye of Clint Barton, a fellow classmate in her same grade.

"It was fine. Principle Fury seems like a good guy. I wouldn't be surprised though if he suspended someone for running in the halls though. He was kind of strict, even with the summer school kids." Maria concluded. Her "assignment" from her friends was to see what the new principle would be like. Maria's conclusion: don't mess with the principle or else you are bond to get into serious trouble.

"Hey Peggy, how was working with your dad?" Steve asked.

Steve Rogers was quarterback and captain of the football team. He had blonde hair and liked to have it cut military style. He intended to go to college on a football scholarship and then join the military.

Peggy Carter, Steve's longtime girlfriend, was also a big military enthusiast and had spent the summer with her father, an army commander, learning everything she needed to join the military. Peggy, like Steve, was big into vintage, although her interest in the classic style reached the point of obsession. She often wore army colored clothing and her hair was usually curled in a World War II style and her lips often were bright red.

"It was amazing! He taught me so much about the army and everything it stands for!" Peggy gushed towards her boyfriend. As the two continued their talk, Pepper greeted her new boyfriend, Tony Stark, the billionaire genius who also enjoyed getting into trouble by either talking back to his teachers, or showing them up in their own expertise.

"Tony! Hey do you know if I can continue working for your dad?" Pepper eagerly asked her boyfriend of one week.

"Yeah about that. He said he didn't need a secretary, especially since you're in high school. But he said it was ok that I hired you. So you're my new secretary so CONGRADULATIONS!" Tony cheered happily. Pepper just rolled her eyes knowing well that Tony needed her because she often did most of his chores and helped him around his arm, cleaning, organizing, and often times waking him up before school and making sure he went to bed at a decent hour.

Pepper Potts was the school's most ambitious student. She ended her sophomore year second in her class, behind Maria, and was often seen indulging in after school activities. She was in charge of all the committees responsible for the school functions, and she was now Tony Stark's personal secretary.

As Natasha watched her friends greet their crushes or boyfriends, she, Jane, and Bruce stood awkwardly as the only three with no one special to greet.

"So Bruce, how was it working with the therapist for your anger management issues?" Jane asked, curiosity taking over her senses.

Jane Foster was the godchild of the school's science teacher, Erik Selvig. After Jane's father had passed away, she was sent to live with his best friend. She had long light brown hair, with stunning brown eyes and pale skin. Jane always loved looking at the stars with her father, who was an NASA scientist, so she often was ahead in most of the science or math classes she took. She was an honor student and shared the same classes with Maria.

"It went well. He says I've gotten better. My parents are really excited to hear it." Bruce replied blushing a little.

Bruce Banner was the school's all-time geek and was close friends with Bruce and Steve. Although he didn't associate much with his fellow students, he enjoyed making experiments in the school's chemistry lab. He had curly dark hair with glasses, and often wore a light purple with tan pants and was never seen engaging in much conversation, unless Tony purposefully pulled him into one of his schemes or messes.

"Hey I've got to go. Principle Fury wants me to show some new kid around the school for my first period." Natasha said, leaving abruptly with Jane following close behind.

Natasha Romanoff had fiery red hair and was only 5'3. Being one of the shortest members of their group, Tony officially dubbed her, "Little Red". Although she hated Tony's pet names, it actually stuck. Natasha was also one of the top students in her grade, finishing third in her class behind Maria and Pepper. She was hard working but she often didn't engage in school activates or functions.

"Hey Tasha, wait up!" Jane called after her.

Jane and Natasha had been friends since 7th grade. The two had grown closer after Jane's father's death. Now the two were assigned to show two new juniors around the school. Both wanting the extra credit, they agreed, and now were waiting outside principle Fury's office.

"Welcome in ladies. I'm so glad to see two willing volunteers for this assignment." Fury began, the girls knew the man could ramble if he desired to, so they quickly braced themselves for his long lecture. "Here's the file on the two new students. They're brothers and they come from a small Utah town called 'Asgard'. They just moved here, their father is now on the board of directors so I expect you to treat them decently. I don't want any bad words about the school student body on the first day. Now that's everything you need to know, they'll be waiting in the lobby. So you best be going." Fury concluded his, for once, short lecture and sent the girls outside towards the lobby.

"How do you think these new guys will be?" Jane asked, curious on her best friend's input.

"They'll probably be some small town cowboys." Natasha joked with Jane. The two laughed a little before turning the corner to find the two new transfer students.

"Hi I'm Jane Foster. Which one of you are 'Thor Odinson'?" she asked the two tall males standing in front of her.

"I am Thor." The one with blonde hair said towards the much shorter girl.

"Well I'm your student guide for the semester, so if you'll follow me I can get started."

Thor Odinson was a good 6'3 with blonde hair and blue eyes. The very definition of an all-American boy. He was muscular and had a nice deep voice with a foreign accent.

As the two left, Natasha stood in front of the other Odinson brother. He was only an inch shorter than his brother, but he had dark black hair that reached his shoulders, and instead of blue eyes, he had green. His skin was much paler than Thor's, and he wasn't as muscular. He wore a green shirt with a leather jacket over it, dark jeans and a pair of black converse that had seen better days.

"Hi, I'm Natasha Romanoff. I'm your student guide for the semester. I'm guessing you're 'Loki Odinson'?" Natasha asked the tall teenager standing in front of her. Loki merely nodded and followed Natasha when she began walking down the halls.

She still held his file in her hands, and was quickly skimming through it, looking over his past record and his class schedule.

"We share the same history, English, gym, free period, science, and lunch together. I'll be seeing you around a lot." Natasha said towards the quiet Odinson brother. Thor had appeared to be so happy and jolly, this one appeared to be dark and quiet.

"That's excellent. I'm curious, does this school have a auto shop?" Loki finally spoke to Natasha. They toured half of his classrooms, and she'd shown him the gym, library, and cafeteria. The first period classes were almost over, soon they'd have to separate, Loki going to drama and Natasha going to Russian.

"Yes we do. It's around the other side of the school, there's a spot open right now as a mechanic if you're interested." Natasha said, hoping to finally get Loki to speak to her.

"Thank you very much, I will look into it." Loki smiled lightly at the shorter girl.

Natasha found Loki to be extremely handsome, his sharp features on his face highlighting the dark hair that surrounded his face. Natasha couldn't stop herself from taking a quick up and down look at the new student. She hadn't had a boyfriend since freshman year, when she and Clint had dated for about a month before she broke up with him. It had devastated him, but they had recovered and now were just close friends.

"So, would you like to eat with me and my friends at lunch? We usually sit at a round table outside in the courtyard." Natasha offered, she wished the butterflies in her stomach would stop.

"I'd love to. I'll meet you after your last class." Loki responded, giving her a smile before they stopped in front of their lockers.

If luck wanted to favor Natasha, she was glad it was today. It turned out Loki had the locker across the hall from hers, so she'd see him in between classes as well.

As the period bell rang, signaling the first period over, the students began to fill the halls. Soon Jane joined Natasha at her Loki, and Thor appeared beside Loki with his arms full of different flyers he found interesting. As the brothers conversed about their schedules, mostly Thor talking to Loki, Jane and Natasha were discussing their morning.

"So how was Thor? He seems to like you quit a bit." Natasha concluded, noticing Thor constantly giving Jane small looks and then smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"He's amazing. He's going to tryout for the football team. Speaking of which, why don't you try out for the cheer squad? Lord knows we need more girls." Jane asked Natasha.

Although Jane didn't appear it, she was quit flexible and an excellent gymnast. Pepper, Peggy, and Maria were all on the cheer squad with Jane and they all desperately wanted Natasha to join. Although she wasn't big on clubs or teams, Natasha said "yes" because she enjoyed spending time with her closest friends.

"Fine I'll tryout. Why not? I mean then we could hang out some more after school." Natasha replied back to a now smiling Jane.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how happy the girls will be when they hear!" Jane squealed in delight, causing Thor to look again at her smiling even wider at her happiness. Jane just blushed, as Natasha pushed her shoulder whispering in her ear. Jane's blush grew even redder, and as the period bell rang, the girls separated making their ways to their class.

After Russian, Natasha had gym, with Loki, then drama and finally lunch. When the lunch bell rang, Natasha couldn't leave the drama room fast enough, bumping into Loki, who was waiting outside the door for her.

"Oomph. I'm so sorry Loki! I didn't see you there. Are you alright did I hurt you?" Natasha blurted out as she subconsciously touched her forehead where she had collided with Loki.

"No miss Romanoff, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for being so worried though." Loki gave her a small smile, helping her up from the ground. As they joined the others in the courtyard, Natasha noticed Jane and Thor already there along with the rest of their group.

"Hey guys! This is Loki. Loki these are; Steve, his girlfriend Peggy, Tony, his girlfriend Pepper, Bruce, Maria, and Clint. You know Jane and that's your brother Thor." Natasha finished the introductions as she sat down next to Maria and Loki sitting down beside her, in between Natasha and Thor.

"Hey Loki. Hey is it true? Natasha Romanoff trying out for cheer squad? I think I just died!" Tony joked at Natasha, who glared angrily at Jane, who just shrugged and gave an innocent smile. Natasha couldn't stay mad forever at her best friend, so she ignored Tony's comments and started eating her salad.

Lunch passed with little issues, except Clint and Loki fighting over the last pudding, Loki ending up on top with Clint sulking off to his gym class with Loki and Natasha in tow. After school finished up, Natasha and the rest of the girls went off to cheer tryouts/practice and the Steve and Thor went to football tryouts. Clint went to the archer range to practice for the tournament in the spring, and Bruce and Tony went into the chemistry lab to tryout their new "equation" they had worked up in class. Pepper warned Tony about blowing up the school's lab again. Loki had disappeared before school "officially" let out, and was working at the school's garage.

Once the cheer tryouts/practice was over, the girls showered and were talking in the girl's locker room.

"So who wants to have a sleepover at my place this weekend?" Jane asked her fellow teammates and her closest friends.

"I'd love to. What time do you want us to come over?" Maria asked.

"Say meet me at the mall around 1 for some shopping and then we could hangout at my place. I can make us a pizza or something." Jane offered.

"You're going to 'make pizza'? Remember what happened last time." Peggy warned. It was true, although being a genius in science and math Jane couldn't cook for the life of her.

"Ok fine. I'll order pizza or something. Sound like a deal?" Jane blushed at the mention of "last time".

"Deal." The girls said in unison.

As the girls met the guys out in the front courtyard of the school, Jane instantly walked, more liked skipped/jogged, over to Thor, Clint greeted Maria with a kiss on the cheek before wrapping his arms around her waist and listening in on Bruce and Tony's conversation. Pepper walked up to Tony and hugged him, despite his hatred of P.D.A. and personal space. He really was a softy underneath. Peggy and Steve embraced warmly and he held her as the watched her friends talk/bicker back and forth. Natasha was left with no one to greet her. She was slightly disappointed to not see Loki, but nevertheless smiled and immersed herself in the conversations.

As the last of the school's kids were leaving, the small group of teenagers finally parted ways. Clint was driving Maria home; Pepper was going with Bruce and Tony to Tony's house, to help him with his homework. By help it usually meant doing his homework and getting it all wrong before Tony actually started to do it and get it all right. Peggy and Steve were off to some U.S.O. thing in the city. Jane and Thor had left in Thor's red Jeep and were seen driving out of the school's parking lot and towards the diner. Leaving Natasha alone.

Natasha began walking towards home. She didn't live far from the school, only about three miles, and could easily walk home, favoring the exercise and the alone time it brought her. She had to walk past the school's garage before making her way to the parking lot and walking down Main Street. As she walked passed the garage, Loki's there, wearing his jeans, boats and green shirt. He took off his leather jacket and his hands are all greasy and he has stains on his face. He lightly smiles at Natasha.

"Hey, I wondered where you disappeared to." Natasha joked.

"I was just finding a job. I didn't realize you were so worried about me." Loki joked back smirking. There was a flirtatious tone to his voice as he continued to stare at Natasha. Suddenly Natasha felt her checks redden at the look he was giving her.

"Well I should head home. I'll see you tomorrow?" She began, trying to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"I'm done here. Do you need a lift?" He asked politely, still his eyes unwavering from her face.

"Sure. I'd love to." She responded sweetly.

**OK here's the first chapter of my new story for Loki/Natasha fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! Brief summary of Marvel County High School (MCH): Marvel County is located just west of New York City and his home to the Marvel County High School Heroes (MCH Heroes). Its principle/director is Principle Nick Fury with vice-principle Phil Coulson. Its neighboring county and rival school is DC county with the DC County High Detectives (DCH Detectives). Marvel County is west of NYC about an hour and DC County is a half an hour south of NYC making Marvel to DC 1 and a half. (Sorry if that's confusing but it might be important later). I'm making the characters based on the Avengers with their same/similar personalities and also matching some of their personalities with the actors that play them. You'll see shortly! I might write a brief summary of each character and add it as a chapter if this is a success. Thanks! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me grab my jacket and we can go." Loki said, leaving his place in front of her and reaching behind the front desk pulling out his black leather jacket and his backpack. "Alright ready?" He asked her again, reemerging from behind the counter with his belongings. Natasha just smiled and nodded her head, following him towards the parking lot.

They reached Loki's car, parked underneath a shade tree. It was a black Jeep with a dark interior that matched his personality. When Natasha opened the door and slide into the seat, she noticed all the CDs and their cases littering the floor, as well as his gym bag and a pair of running shoes.

"Excuse the mess. I didn't have time to clean it this week." Loki apologized, blushing a little at his messiness.

"It's fine. You should see my car." Natasha added, picking up a few CDs and looking through them. They all consisted of hip-hop/rap, R&B, or metal musicians and bands. Natasha had never heard of some of the metal bands, but she recognized Jay-Z, Lil Wayne, and Flo-Rida.

"I see you like your music." Natasha commented, placing the CDs in the glove compartment with his other CDs. Then Natasha noticed something that really caught her eye. She pulled out a Def Leppard CD, "Hysteria" written on the front with the familiar electrical blue look. "I love Def Leppard." Natasha commented to herself mostly.

"You can play it if you like." Loki smiled at her, sliding into the driver's seat after successfully making room in the back seat for their backpacks. He didn't have to tell her twice, as soon as he started the engine she had the CD in and blasting out to "Pour Some Sugar on Me". Loki just smiled inwardly and outwardly and drove out of the parking lot.

They begun driving down Main Street and as the song ended, Loki lowered the volume so he could talk to the beautiful red head next to him.

"So where do you live?" Loki asked the redhead, who was looking out the window.

"I live off of 'Widow Court'. It's right off of 'Red Room Lane'." Natasha answered, hoping he'd know where that was.

"Ok, I live off of 'Frost Lane'. You're street is only a block away from mine." Loki commented.

Although he had just moved here, Loki was very good with geography and was able to recognize the various neighborhoods and streets.

Once Loki made it to the intersection, he turned right and started the car down the residential sections of the town. Finally they reached Natasha's home. It was a single-family home with a two-car garage and a nice sized front porch with a swing.

"Well here we are." Loki stated the obvious, pulling into her driveway and putting the car in "park". Neither one of them had bothered to raise the volume of the music now had reached, "Hysteria" by Def Leppard echoing throughout the car softly.

"Thanks for the ride Loki." Natasha thanked the dark haired teen. He just nodded his reply, giving her a light smile that sent butterflies to her stomach. There were a few moments of absolute silence, except for the engine running. Finally Natasha broke it. "Hey do you want to come in and eat dinner?" Natasha asked.

"I'd love to. But I don't want to be a bother." Loki answered, smiling at her invitation.

"Loki I wouldn't have asked if it was a bother." Natasha replied, smiling a warm smile. Loki turned off the car and the two walked into her house.

Natasha was an only child, her father worked with the government and was forced to travel a lot for his job, and her mother had abandoned her when she was a little girl.

"Come on it, make yourself at home." Natasha called over her shoulder to the Loki. She began removing her shoes and throwing her backpack by the front door, Loki mirrored her actions.

The two made their way towards the back of the house where the kitchen, dinning room, office, and great room were all located.

"Would you care for spaghetti?" Natasha asked her guest, holding up the Prego sauce container and some noodles.

"Sure that sounds delicious. Do you need any help?" Loki asked, sitting himself down at one of the barstools in the center of the kitchen.

"No I think I can manage. Thank you though." Natasha replied, smiling as she began to cook the sauce.

"Here, let me at least make the noodles." Loki commented, getting up, washing his hands, and beginning to prepare the noodles.

"Would you like to watch some TV or listen to some music?" Natasha asked, looking over at the large iMac sat. Loki followed her gaze but shook his head.

"No thank you, I'd rather indulge in conversation with you, if you would humor me." Loki answered politely. Natasha mentally noted to ask where he picked up his manors.

"So tell me Loki, what was Asgard like?" Natasha asked, curious about his Utah hometown. The two had finished the spaghetti, sauce and meatballs, and had just sat down at the small dinning room table to eat. Natasha brought out some Mountain Dew to drink along with their meal.

"It is quite different then Marvel County or New York. It is more historical and old-fashion. It's your typical western town." Loki replied, not giving much detail. Natasha nodded and continued to eat her food.

"Are you enjoying MCH so far? I know it's your first day but do you like it?" Natasha asked, taking a sip of her soda before looking over at Loki's green eyes.

_Damn has his eyes always been so green and bright?_ Natasha thought to herself.

"I think I could learn to like it here." Loki responded, smiling brightly at the redhead host. Natasha nodded, accepting his answer for now. She mentally noted to ask him again.

They finished dinner with mostly small talk and Natasha begun to clean up. She was usually a neat person but tonight she didn't want to do dishes, instead she wanted to continue to talk to Loki, but he insisted on helping so the two ended up down the dishes together, Loki washing and Natasha drying.

By the time the entire kitchen was cleaned up from dinner and cooking, it was already 6:45 pm and neither Loki nor Natasha were ready to call it quits yet.

"Since it's still early, do you want to hangout or something?" Natasha asked her guest, hoping the answer was _yes_.

"I'd love to, Miss Romanoff." Loki smiled back at her, sitting himself down at the couch with his Mountain Dew and Natasha following suit.

"So tell me, Natasha, were you always from here?" Loki asked, curious about her past, since she had already learned some about his.

"No, I actually used to live in New York City with my parents-" Natasha replied, stopping abruptly at the memories of her mom came back to her. Although she was young when she left, she had a few memories of her that she carried on with her. "I actually used to live in the Bronx, before I moved here. And before that I lived in Manhattan Island." Natasha replied, keeping the memories of her mom out of her mind for now. It still hurt to remember the woman that abandoned her yet influenced her so much.

"I don't mean to pry, but who is that woman over there?" Loki asked, he was smart enough to know that her parents were a touché subject, and wise enough to know not to directly ask about it. Instead he opted for her to tell him more about them through pictures and stories. He was pointing to a picture on the wall of a red-haired woman holding a newborn baby girl. The woman had bags under her eyes and was exhausted from labor, but was smiling nonetheless while holding the baby. Natasha fought back tears to answer his question.

"That's my mom. That was taken shortly after I was born." Natasha replied, looking away from the picture and down at her drink. Loki noticed it and didn't ask further.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Loki stated, holding her hand within his own and forcing her to look at him.

"It's alright. She left before my seventh birthday. She's the reason why my dad and I moved here." Natasha answered, looking over at the picture of her family photo taken when she was three. "My dad didn't want to live in the city where the two of them had met and fell in love." Natasha continued, now looking at the picture of her parents at their engagement dinner. Her mom was wearing a black dress with sparkles and she was holding up hand with her new ring on it. Her father was dressed in a casual suit and had his arms wrapped around her body, hugging her towards him. It was a very romantic picture and Natasha still had her mother's dress in her closet upstairs. "That's their engagement night. My dad proposed to her in Central Park on Christmas Eve. He said that his gift to her, was a life full of happiness together." Natasha had to wipe away a tear that threatened to run down her cheek. "He promised to give her the world." Natasha whispered, remembering her mother telling her the story over and over again as a child. It was her favorite fairytale.

"I'm terrible sorry for bringing it up." Loki repeated his earlier words, hoping that he could still salvage the night from the quick down turn it was heading on.

"It's fine. I've been keeping it bottled up for so long now. I think it's good to let things out. My dad won't talk about her. I think it breaks his heart to see me, because I remind him so much of my mom. I always thought that was the reason why he never hung around the house much after she left." Natasha looked back down at her hands, still held in Loki's larger palms. Loki noticed too and let go, blushing a little at their closeness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I think I should be going." Loki stated, looking at the digital clock by the TV. It only read 7:15 and really not that late, but he felt Natasha should have some time to herself.

"No. Please stay?" Natasha begged, grabbing his hands again and pleading with her eyes. Loki nodded in agreement, and the two turned on the TV to watch "Sweet Home Alabama" it was one of Natasha's favorite movies. Mostly because it reminded her of her parent's love before her mom left.

By the time the movie officially ended, Natasha had fallen asleep on Loki's shoulder and Loki's head rested against her. Loki was the first to wake up, and noticed their situation. He didn't mind at all, he liked Natasha and deep down inside he felt there might be something there. So instead of waking up the redhead, he took off his black leather jacket and laid it over her shoulders, and laying a pillow underneath her head. He quietly gathered his belongings and walked out through the front door, making sure to lock with the key hidden inside the pillow sitting on the swing.

As Loki drove away, he had a smile on his face, something he hadn't felt in a long time. As soon he parked his car in front of his own home though, the smile faded and he placed a look of annoyance and mischief on his features before walking through the front door.

"Brother! You're home. I was beginning to worry about you." Thor's deep voice bellowed in Loki's eyes.

"Hi Thor." Loki replied emotionlessly.

"Brother good news. I have asked miss Jane Foster out! And she said 'Yes'!" Thor's cheerful tone was making Loki sick. Although he was interested in Thor and Jane's relationship, Natasha also seemed interested herself.

"Congratulations brother. I wish you the best." Loki replied, smiling a little at his older brother. Thor nodded his head and walked back into their father's office to resume watching the preshow to Monday night football.

Odin was Thor and Loki's father; he was a big man and a Gulf War veteran, where he lost his eye. Their mother was Frigga; she was a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and a gentle touch. Odin and Frigga had given birth to Thor two years after they were married, Loki was later adopted six months later. Although Loki was always loved and cared for, he still didn't take the knowledge of his adoption well. He often times didn't like spending time at home, but until he was eighteen, he couldn't move out.

As Loki walked into his room and kicked off his shoes and clothes, opting to just wear his boxers to bed, he wondered if Natasha had woken up yet, or if she had noticed he left. Loki fell asleep thinking of Natasha's pretty face and lovely smile.

The following morning when Natasha woke up, the first thing she noticed was the intoxicating smells of Loki. She wondered if he had spent the night, but found the source of the fragrance when she sat up from the couch, noticing the large black leather jacket that was now lying in her lap. She slowly looked around the room while stretching realizing she was in her living room and Loki was nowhere in sight. As she walked up the stairs to her bathroom, the memories of yesterday's events entered her mind, and she smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Once Natasha finished getting ready, she opted to wear her favorite faded blue skinny jeans with holes and her favorite red tank top pairing it with her black-cropped shirt with a heart over it. She grabbed her favorite pair of worn out black Chuck Taylors. Grabbing Loki's leather jacket and wearing it over her outfit, she prepared to go to school. Before leaving her room, she remembered a necklace she hadn't thought about since the day her mother left. It was a necklace that Loki reminded her of without realizing it. Quickly, she dropped her backpack and opened her closest, finding a box of her mother's jewelry and dug through it, looking for a specific necklace. Finally she found it. It was a small silver 18" Tanzanite necklace shaped in a small circle. It was her mother's birthstone, Natasha remembers playing with it as a baby when her mom would hold her. A couple of weeks before her mother left, she had given it to Natasha to make sure she never forgot that her love for her. Natasha had worn it everyday since her mother gave it to her, until high school. Now with Loki asking about her mother, she found a reason to wear it again. Satisfied with her look, Natasha grabbed her forgotten backpack and walked out the door.

As began to eat breakfast, only two pieces of toast, some bacon and a glass of orange juice, she got a text from Loki.

_Need a ride to school?_

_-Loki'd _

Natasha smiled at Loki's signature and noted to ask him about it she also wondered how he got her number.

_Sure. How'd you get this number. _

_-Tasha_

_Jane gave it to Thor, who gave it to me. Be there in 5._

_-Loki'd_

Natasha smiled at the idea that her best friend gave her number intentionally to the brother of the guy she might be crushing on. Honestly Natasha hasn't had a crush since forever. Clint was really a crush, they only went out on two dates and they didn't even kiss. It was hardly a real relationship. Now with Loki, she felt something that she hadn't felt before. If only her mom were here to help her through her hormonal teenage years.

Once she finished her meal, Natasha washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. She decided to wait outside for Loki, so she grabbed her back and waited outside on the swing, locking the door behind her. Loki showed up exactly 2 minutes after she sat down.

_Right on time. _She thought. She climbed into Loki's car, still wearing his leather jacket that kept her very warm.

"Morning, thanks for the ride." Natasha smiled warmly at Loki as she threw her bag in the backseat with Loki's.

"No problem. It's my pleasure." Loki replied, smiling back at the beautiful teen. The two tore out of her neighborhood and arrived at school in record time. Loki parked in the same spot as yesterday, underneath the shade tree.

"So what's your first period class?" Natasha asked, as the two began to walk towards the main entrance of the school.

"I have Trigonometry. What about you?" Loki asked, curious as to when he'd see Natasha next.

"I have calculus." Natasha replied not sounding as happy as she looked. Loki just nodded recognition.

As the two entered the main courtyard, they spied the rest of their friends gathered around their favorite bench talking and laughing. Jane was the one who first spotted Natasha and Thor spied Loki both smiling over at their close friend and sibling.

"Miss Natasha, brother good morning. Please come join us!" Thor's loud voice rang over the rest.

"Hey Thor! Hey Jane! What's up?" Natasha asked, hugging her best friend, who was the first to notice the oversized jacket that the petite redhead was wearing.

"Hey Tasha, what's with the leather jacket?" Jane asked, motioning towards the large jacket that Natasha wore.

"Oh right sorry." Natasha responded, blushing a little at being caught, she turned towards Loki taking off the jacket. "Thanks for letting me barrow it. That was really sweet of you." Natasha handed the jacket towards him, smiling warmly at the dark haired teenager.

"It was my pleasure. You can wear it for the rest of the day, it's not supposed to be getting any warmer." Loki pointed out, taken the jacket and wrapping it around Natasha's shoulder, lightly covered by the black shirt she wore. Natasha just blushed at his actions but made no attempt to stop him.

Soon the rest of the group began to file inside the school as other classmates began to arrive, starting the second day of the new school year.

**Thanks so much for the review and followers and favorites I got on this fic! I'm sorry for the late update and all the errors. I'm not that good in English. Sorry if there's any plot holes, I'll try and fix it! Let me know if you like the story line so far! I know the summary sucks and I'll try and make it better! Thanks for all the support! GO LOKI/NATASHA! BlackFrost all the way! Haha I'll get more into that as the story goes on! So Natasha's story might be a large part of the story, I don't know yet. Btw if Natasha or any of the characters act out of place its because I'm not exactly sure how they're supposed to act in high school. I'm kinda throwing in characteristics and traits that I think will help the story! Sorry if I differ from their intended character, but I'm also trying to incorporate the actor's personalities too. BTW LOKI AND CLINT WILL NOT BE ARCH ENEMIES. THE ACTORS ACTUALLY SEEM TO BE CLOSE SO I'LL LET THEM ALL BE FRIENDS…FOR NOW… ;) ENJOY! R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally lunchtime. Natasha had made it through the morning with only being able to see Loki briefly at their lockers and during English. As Natasha made her way through the crowded cafeteria towards the large double doors that led towards the courtyard, she noticed something out the window. It was the familiar tall, dark, and handsome figure of her favorite bad boy, sitting underneath a shade tree. As she made her way out the large doors and towards the figure, she completely ignored her friend's laughs and words of invitations for her to join them. Instead she made her way towards the edge of the courtyard, sitting her tray and bag down next to Loki.

"Hey you. Need company?" Natasha asked playfully, plopping down next to Loki, who was eating a green apple while reading a book.

"Sure. Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Loki asked, a hint of flirtation in his voice. Natasha blushed at the way he looked at her briefly before continuing reading.

"I figured I sat with them everyday since sophomore year, they won't miss me for a little bit." Natasha replied, subconsciously messing with the silver necklace hung around her neck. Loki noticed the necklace earlier and recognized it from the photos in Natasha's home of her mom. He had enough knowledge on diamonds and stones to know it was the birthstone for December.

"Nice necklace." Loki stated randomly once she finished her sentence, putting the book in his bag and putting the apple back in his brown lunch bag.

"Oh this?" Natasha questioned looking down; just noticing she was playing with the stone around her neck. "This was my mom's. After you started to ask about her, I remembered she actually left a few things behind." Natasha answered sadly, looking away from Loki's intense gaze upon her face.

"I'm sorry I asked." Loki repeated his familiar words from earlier to her.

"It's ok. I'm actually glad you reminded me of it. It was hidden in my closest with a box of her things. I should probably go through them." Natasha stated, looking off towards the east. She remembered her move out here like it was yesterday, the look upon her father's face when they had to pack up their small townhouse in the Bronx. Her father hadn't wanted to leave the house he and her mother had bought together, but he couldn't afford it and raise his daughter in a dangerous neighborhood. So instead he opted to move further from the city, picking the small county of Marvel, and settling in the heart of the county.

"Do you need a ride home?" Loki asked, changing the subject and drawing Natasha out of her thoughts.

"No. Jane and I are going to hangout after school, so she'll probably give me a lift. Thanks though." Natasha blushed lightly; she had her own car parked in her garage, but somehow she enjoyed riding with Loki. "But you can come over once I get back. We should probably go over this English assignment, especially since I can't quote anything about Fitzgerald." Natasha added, slightly blushing at the thought of spending more time with Loki.

"Sure thing. Just text me and I'll come over." Loki replied, smiling back at the blushing redhead.

Soon the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The students began to file back inside the school, resuming their classes. Natasha headed towards the school's roof, deciding to spend some more time outside. She had lost sight of Loki once the school bell had ringed, he probably was back at the garage working on some car. She was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see the dark haired Odinson, but decided to push those feelings and thoughts out of her mind. As she opened the door to the rooftop gardens, her eyes instantly fell upon the dark haired and even darker dressed teen sitting on once of the benches continuing his book.

"Hey, are you following me?" Loki joked, hints of sarcasm within his tone. He smiled nonetheless at her, and moved over to make room for her. Natasha nodded her thanks.

"No, actually I didn't realize you knew about this place. It belongs to the science lab; Professor Selvig wanted it made to test some outside experiments and stuff. I don't think he intended it to be used as a place for teenagers to hangout at. But it works both ways." Natasha concluded, pulling out her laptop and clicking the Safari app, deciding to do more research on F. Scott Fitzgerald.

"So what do you need to know about, 'The Great Gatsby'?" Loki asked, eyeing her screen.

"Just some basics of the story, plot, characters. Stuff like that." Natasha said, eyes still scanning the SparkNotes site that she pulled up, quickly skimming over the contents on the screen.

"You know I've actually red the book, instead of opting to watch the movie. I could tell you more about it then this website." Loki said, motioning towards the screen. Natasha sighed, she guessed it wouldn't hurt to have her project partner's opinion. She closed her laptop and placed it back in her backpack.

"Ok shoot." She said, turning her body towards Loki and watching him with her blue eyes.

"Ok well, the narrator is Nick Carraway, who is telling the story from his perspective on how he meets Jay Gatsby and his overall impression of the man throughout their friendship. Daisy Buchanan is Nick's cousin and Gatsby's old lover. Jay Gatsby is the protagonist in the story, although he's not the narrator. He's in love with Daisy. He's filthy rich, young, and handsome. He lives in West Egg, a fictional part of New York where the newly rich lives. No one is quit sure how he made his fortunes, but it's from doing something illegal. The story basically is; Nick visits his cousin Daisy and her husband Tom. Then he meets his neighbor; Jay Gatsby. The two become friends and Gatsby learns that Daisy is Nick's cousin and wants him to invite her over for tea so he can see her again. After that, Gatsby and Daisy have an affair. Finally Tom, Daisy's cheating husband, finds out about the affair and confronts Gatsby. In the end, Tom's lover is murdered, accidently, by Daisy, Gatsby takes the blame for it, Tom's lover's husband is so heartbroken he murder's Gatsby because Tom told him that he killed his wife. And then he takes his own life, Tom's lover's husband. In the end, Gatsby, Tom's lover, and her husband are all dead. Nick moves back to the Midwest and Daisy and Tom live happily ever after even though they were the cause of three people's death." Loki finished. They were already halfway through their free period.

"Wow sounds like a whole lot of crap thrown into a book." Natasha concludes, feeling somewhat sad even though she's never red the book.

"It is. Such a tragic love story." Loki admits, looking back towards the horizon. Natasha follows his gaze and sighs, subconsciously leaning her head against his shoulder, not realizing how close they were actually sitting. It felt so right, neither Loki nor Natasha wanted to return to class when the bell finally rang.

After free period was over, Natasha resumed her classes, barely listening to her teachers, thinking more about her family issues, and especially Loki.

_How could he come so close? I've known Jane since seventh grade and even she doesn't know the whole story about my mom. Snap out of it Romanoff! You can't like Loki. I mean sure he's handsome and cute, funny and he-oh God! You're falling in love! _

Natasha suddenly felt sick to her stomach at the thought of being in love with Loki. She had just met the guy, and suddenly her teenage hormones were kicking it into high gear.

Finally the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Natasha had just finished pulling on her clothes and reapplying her make-up. It was after gym and the girls and her were all talking. It was only Tuesday, but they were all making up their weekend plans together.

"So we're all going over to the mall after school on Friday then we'll head back to Jane's house and spend the night?" Maria was asking the girls, getting a confirmation. The other nodded in unison and suddenly turned towards Natasha.

She hadn't spoken a single word during their entire conversation, and she had a faint blush and a light smile on her face, causing the rest of the girls to question her sudden happiness.

"Hey Tasha, what's up? Why you're suddenly giddy?" Maria asked, stepping close to her friend and looking at her directly in the eyes.

"Oh you know, normal hormone stuff." Natasha lied, giving her friends a reassuring smile. She knew it wouldn't be good to mention Loki to them just yet, she heard from Jane that Pepper and Peggy didn't particular like the new boy. Apparently he had "insulted her" after lunch yesterday and she decided he wasn't to be trusted. Natasha knew better then to stir the pot, especially if Pepper was fired up about a subject.

"Ok, well you're still going over to Jane's after school come Friday right?" Maria asked, grabbing her book bag and shutting her locker with a bang. The other girls were all ready; Natasha just grabbed her stuff and walked with them through the doors and towards the parking lot of the school.

"Yup, wouldn't miss it for the world." Natasha replied, smiling when she noticed Loki at the far end of the school's campus, talking with his brother and the rest of the guys.

Suddenly a black SUV with government plates pulled up in front of the school. All the girls turned towards the vehicle, and the guys jogged towards the small group of girls. The doors opened and a tall man, about 6'4 stepped out. He was wearing an Army uniform and hat, and had aviator sunglasses on. He had dark hair and he had a clean-shaven face. He removed his sunglass and looked at the girls. The first thing Loki noticed on the man was his gun holster on his waist, and his piercing brown eyes. Loki looked from the man to Natasha and back, the resemblance wasn't obvious but there appeared to be love reflecting in the man's eyes. This was Natasha's father.

"Dad?" Natasha asked, looking stunned at the man before her. She dropped her school bag on the ground and hugged the tall man before her. He hugged his much shorter daughter back and lightly kissed her forehead.

"It's good to see you Scarlett." Her father's deep voice came muffed from his daughter's hair.

The girls looked from one to the other then to the boys. All of them shared the same look, "Scarlett"?

"Dad I told you, my name's 'Natasha'." Natasha smiled at her father, her blue eyes reflecting the sunlight that hit them.

"You always did like the name your mother picked over mine." He said, laughing a little and tucking a few loose curls behind her ear. "What do you say, I'll take you out to dinner and we'll catch up?" He asked, looking down at his much smaller daughter.

"I'd love to. But I promised Jane that we would study today. What about Saturday night?" Natasha asked, disappointment washing over her features realizing her busy schedule this week.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't know if I'll be in town till Saturday. What about tomorrow night?" Her father asked, hope reflecting in his dark eyes.

"I'd love to, but I have cheer practice late that night, our first time practicing on the field, and I also have an English project to work on." Natasha replied quietly. Clearly the two hadn't communicated much.

"Well I can come to your cheer practice and watch. Then I'll take you for a quick dinner and you'll still have time to work on your English project. Do you have a partner?" her father asked, looking down at his daughter.

"Yeah, Loki." Natasha said, smiling at the mention of his name, and turning around to see him standing with the rest of her friends. She nodded her head towards him and he nodded his in return.

Her father watched the short exchange and noticed the blush that crept upon his daughter's face at the sight of the tall, dark haired boy.

"Well them I'll take you and Loki out tomorrow after your cheer practice, then you two can work on your English project. Deal?" her father asked. Natasha nodded and turned to Loki for his input. He just smirked his signature smirk and nodded in confirmation. Her father was pleased at his response and nodded back towards the young male. "Then it's set." He answered, kissing his daughter's forehead again. "Do you need money for tonight or anything?" He asked, preparing to pull out his wallet if Natasha need anything.

"No, I think I'll just go over to Jane's house. Thanks though." Natasha said sweetly, hugging her father once last time, and picking up her bag and walking back towards her group of friends.

"Alright. Then I'll see you at home. Don't be too late." Her father called back behind her, as the group of teenagers began to walk away. Natasha just waved back and continued walking towards their parked cars.

"So, that's your dad? He's a big guy, why are you so short?" Tony's loud and obnoxious voice broke the silence that fell upon the group.

"My mom was short, I guess I get it from her." Natasha replied, not at all happy for Stark's comment. She always wished she were taller; it wasn't fair that her father had to be 6'4.

"Well he seems like a good guy. You didn't tell me he's in the Army." Steve said, looking back the black SUV pulling away.

"Yeah, he doesn't take about it much and I don't ask much." Natasha replied honestly. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she and her father had actually talked about anything together. She slightly was worried about tomorrow's dinner with Loki and her father. He didn't seem that impressed by the Odinson son.

"Well I'd love to talk to him, if you wouldn't mind." Steve continued, not even noticing Natasha tuning him out.

"What? Oh sure. Yeah I'll ask him, see when he's free." Natasha replied, smiling a small smile at the quarterback and then walking closer to Jane, trying to avoid Steve's question about his position and job.

"You ok Tasha?" Jane asked, looking over at her friend, slight concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't expect to see him is all." Natasha replied, half truthfully. Jane didn't seem to pick up on the small change in Natasha's demeanor since her father's arrival. Only Loki seemed to notice her sudden change in mood and character. It wasn't like her to be so distant.

As the group made it to their parked vehicles, the group began to split up. Jane suddenly noticed the sick look upon Natasha's features.

"Hey Tasha, if you don't want to come over tonight it's fine. We can study some other time." Jane gave Natasha a reassuring half hug. Natasha nodded.

"Sorry Jane. Just a lot on my mind right now." Natasha replied honestly, looking over towards the setting sun. The September air was becoming cooler with the sunset and Natasha still had on Loki's leather jacket. Luckily no one had questioned her about it, since she hadn't spent much time with them.

"It's alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Do you need a lift home?" Jane asked, opening up her van and gesturing towards the passenger side.

"Um. No thanks. I'll be fine." Natasha responded, knowing well that it was out of the way for Jane, who lived in a different part of town. Jane just nodded and climbed into her car, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot, following the herd of other vehicles trying to quickly depart.

Natasha noticed Loki just leaning against the hood of his car, arms crossed in front of his chest watching her. She smiled brightly in his direction and walked towards him.

"I guess I'll need that ride after all if it's alright." Natasha said, smiling hoping he'd still be willing.

"Of course." He said, making his way towards the passenger side and opening the door for her. Natasha giggled lightly at the gesture, not used to being treated like royalty, and climbed end as Loki shut the door, and quickly climbed in on his own side. "You alright? You seem pretty…shaken up." Loki noticed, turning the engine on and racing out of the parking lot.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that I didn't expect my dad to show up. I haven't seen him in awhile." Natasha answered quietly.

She hadn't realized how much she had missed her father's presence until he returned. The warm feeling of knowing you have someone watching over you. It was reassuring, something Natasha didn't have nowadays with her dad being gone. He hadn't been around much after her mother left; she figured it was his way of coping.

"You know I'll listen if you ever want to talk about it." Loki offered. Natasha smiled at his offer.

"Thanks. I might take you up on it sometime." She said, half-joking, trying to brighten the suddenly damp mood.

The two rolled down Main Street and was stopped at a red light again.

"You know, my father isn't expecting me home for awhile, and I don't exactly want to see him just yet. Do you want to grab a bite to eat at the diner or something?" Natasha asked, knowing the Silver Diner was just a few stoplights after her turn.

"Sure. I'd like that." Loki responded, changing lanes, to avoid the turn lane, and continuing driving straight towards the neon lights of the retro style restaurant.

He parked the car close to the door, and the two walked in. they sat at a corner both, and the waitress, an elderly lady, whom Natasha recognized as one of the employees of the months, handed them their menus and took their drink orders. Natasha ordered a vanilla milkshake and Loki a chocolate one.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is the deal with you and your father?" Loki asked, breaking the peaceful silent between them.

**Ok sorry for the wait, I didn't exactly know how I wanted this chapter to go. But I finally found an opening I liked so YAY! Haha. Ok I'll go into more about Natasha's family and if y'all think that I'm making Natasha way to open to Loki, don't worry, he'll open up to her soon! I'll try to update more, but this weekend is going to be somewhat busy, and I have a lot of school to do, but I'll try to update before Monday! Thanks for all the reviews, followers, and favorites I got on this story! And if y'all can think of a better title for the story let me know. I kinda picked a generic title to match the theme I'm trying to work with. You'll see in later chapters why. But I don't like the title so any suggestions is greatly welcomed! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha was only shocked by Loki's question for a few moments before preparing herself for the emotions she would inevitably feel afterwards.

"My dad has served in Iraq, Iran, and Afghanistan. He also served in both Gulf Wars; he was sixteen at the time. He had lie about his age to join. He met my mother before his fifteenth birthday. They dated for about a year, and on his sixteenth birthday he proposed, saying, 'I don't want to die without having you as my wife.' My mom was so touched by it she said yes and the next day they eloped. After their wedding he was sent off to the war. When he would come home in between tours my mom would also want to have a child, but he said that he couldn't stand the thought of leaving her alone and pregnant. So they waited till the war was over. It took them a couple tries, but finally they were able to successfully have me." She paused, thanking the waitress for their meal before continuing.

"You should know, my mom is totally a southern belle. She always used to tell me if she had it her way, I'd be raised down in either Georgia or Alabama. She's originally from Tennessee but she loves Alabama, especially by the coast. Well anyway, my dad moved to New York City, that's where his family is originally from although he was born in Wyoming. He's a cowboy at heart, but he's always had a thing for the city. Shortly after I was born, they moved away from Manhattan and lived in the Bronx. When I was five my dad was deployed again. I don't really remember the deployment; all I remember was he was never there. He returned but was sent back again. Instead of being in combat, they had him training the recruits and the men. He had enough seniority that he was in charge of the entire regiment. Well shortly afterwards, his regiment was attacked, he was sent him with some pretty bad wounds." Natasha paused again, taking some bites out of her food.

"He pretty much never was the same after the attack. When he came home he got a purple heart and a silver star for his bravery and commitment to not leave a single man behind. He lost a couple of his buddies though." Natasha paused, remembering them visiting her house once in between tours. She had to blink back tears, she remembered one of them, and his wife had a baby boy and was pregnant with twins when he died. The other had a fiancée waiting for him to come home. Later they realized she was pregnant. Her father keeps in touch and tries to help out every chance he gets. Natasha even tries to help, the girl now is grown up and has raised the child by herself, but she's never married. Natasha feels bad that she lost her one and only love.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sure that must be awful to have to go through that." Loki finally spoke, realizing why Natasha loves her father so much; he truly is an honorable man.

"Thanks. Anyway, after I was born my parent's relationship wasn't the healthiest. After my father finished his last tour and recovered from his injuries he wanted to go back, my mom didn't want him to saying, 'You have a daughter now Ivan. You can't be going back to the battlefield she needs you.' But my dad wanted to fight for our country. He said his best friend and brother and arms died during 9/11 and he wants to avenge him and all his friends' deaths. Well naturally my mother felt betrayed by my father's wants. She prided herself on being self-reliant and not needing anyone, being Southern and all she never relied on anyone for help. But she was heartbroken at my dad's wants. She told me one night, while he was at work, 'Darlin', don't you ever rely on anyone. Even if times are hard and God seems to have ignored you, never rely on anyone. They'll always disappoint you.' She truly believed it too. When my father was assigned another tour, to just train soldiers in New Mexico, my mother snapped. They had a huge fight and finally she threw in the towel saying, 'I ain't ever going to live in the Southwest with Cowboys and Indians and all them Mexican folk. I barely agreed to move to New York City with ya, now you want me to move to New Mexico? That ain't right, you can't ask a good, honest Southern woman to do that.' After that she left. The night before my birthday, she just packed her bags, and took off at dawn, leaving behind this necklace." Natasha gestured toward the Tanzanite stone around her neck. "She also left a couple boxes of stuff she couldn't fit in her car. We've never seen, heard from, or spoken to her since. My father's tried calling her family, but they won't answer him, and if they do, they only want to talk to me. Can't stand the thought of my father picking his career over his woman. It's something that 'Southern men just don't do'." Natasha quoted her grandparent's favorite saying.

Loki nodded. He didn't understand her father's motives, but he knew that had probably had another reason for his actions.

"My father was heartbroken after she left. He stayed late at work, and often times came home drunk from the bars. I often times had to shower him with the hose in the front yard to sober him up before dragging him inside. After a few incidents of that, and the neighborhood becoming more and more dangerous, my father decided to move me out here. Now here I am. He still hasn't looked at me the same way since my mom left. I guess I remind him too much of her." Natasha concluded, turning her head towards the window, black from the darkness outside. It was late, the restaurant was slowing down, and customers were paying and leaving. Half of the staff had gone home.

"It's late, we should probably go." Natasha said, looking down at their empty plates. Loki nodded and called the waitress over to pay. Natasha paid for hers and Loki his. The two left together, Loki again opening both the restaurant door, and the car door for Natasha.

"Thank you, for sharing that with me. I know we just met, but I thank you for feeling so comfortable with me, to share that deep part of you." Loki looked at Natasha before turning the engine on and driving towards her home.

It was already 10:00 and the streetlights were all on by the time Loki rolled into Natasha's driveway. The black SUV was parked outside the garage, and her father was on the front porch, looking through some pictures.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Natasha asked, preparing herself to leave, but wishing with her entire heart to stay.

"Sure. Do you want me to walk you to your doorstep?" Loki offered, turning the car off and preparing to leave the vehicle with her. Natasha nodded, noticing her father's hunched figure on the swing.

"That'd be nice. Thank you." Natasha smiled a shy smile, letting a faint blush creep upon her face.

The two walked side by side up the drive and walkway before stopping at the base of the porch. Her father hadn't heard either of their quiet footsteps and still hadn't paid them any mind. Just sat there, shoulders hunched forward looking over various photo albums in boxes that he had dragged out onto the porch.

"Hey dad." Natasha spoke quietly, not wanting to alarm her father.

"Hey honey, didn't hear you come home. How was Jane's?" Ivan asked, sitting up straighter and looking at his daughter. He suddenly noticed Loki's tall appearance behind the much shorter redhead and nodded towards the teenager. "Hello there son, I'm Ivan Romanoff, nice to meet you." He said, coming down the porch steps and shaking Loki's hand. The two stood face to face with Natasha between them. Loki's 6'2 figure was tall but not as tall as Ivan's 6'4. Loki wasn't used to being looked down upon, quite literally.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Loki Odinson." Loki introduced himself back towards the tall gentleman. The two eyed each other for a moment before Natasha's father stepped back and wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Thank you for bringing her home safely. I'm assuming you didn't go to Jane's then." Ivan spoke, first to Loki then to his daughter. His eyes had grown hard and his appearance didn't appear as friendly as before.

"Yeah, Jane was busy so Loki gave me a ride home. We just stopped by the Silver Diner and had a bite to eat." Natasha said, smiling brightly at Loki, who returned the smile instantly. The action didn't go unnoticed by the older Romanoff, who again eyed the mischievous teenager carefully.

"Well thank you again, Loki, for bringing her home safely." Ivan repeated, kissing his daughter's forehead before returning to the porch, leaving the two teenagers together.

Natasha motioned for Loki to follow and the two walked up the steps towards the opened boxes and photo albums on the porch.

"What's all this?" Natasha asked, gesturing towards the mess. She noticed a picture of her mom and her. She was five years old and her mom had the birthstone necklace around her neck and Natasha was playing with it. Natasha now wore that same necklace around her neck.

"I was just going through some stuff. Wanted to go through and throw away some old stuff that we don't need." He finished, closing the photo album and placing it back into the box. When he looked up again, he finally noticed the necklace around Natasha's neck. As the porch light hit the stone, it illuminated it to stand out brighter then before. "Where did you find that?" He asked, gesturing towards the silver necklace.

"Oh, I remembered I had it. I found it this morning." Natasha said, smiling at the remembrance of last night's events.

"Well it looks good on you." Ivan replied, backing up the boxes and walking in through the door. He still hadn't noticed the oversized leather jacket that Natasha still wore, or the fact that Loki hadn't left yet.

"I should probably leave. I'll pick you up tomorrow, same time?" Loki asked, preparing to leave.

"Yeah sure that'd be great. Thanks." Natasha replied, smiling sweetly at the much taller male. Even while she stood on the porch and him on the step, she still had to tilt her head upwards slightly to see his eyes and face. He just smiled and returned and headed towards his car.

After Loki's black Jeep disappeared into the night, Natasha entered her home. She noticed her father watching TV in the living room couch, unaware of her presence. He had a beer in his hand and was watching some baseball game or something. Natasha ignored his cries and rants and went to her room. She got ready for bed and fell to sleep early, listening to the sound of her father's voice loud voice, despite her closed door.

When she woke up in the morning, Natasha could smell bacon and pancakes being made. She slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs, not even looking at the time. What surprised her most when she entered her kitchen was the tall figure of Loki sitting on a barstool talking with her father, while he made some pancakes and bacon.

"Morning wildflower, want some pancakes and bacon?" Her father asked, using her old nickname he called her. He had placed a large plat of pancakes on the center of the island, and Loki was quickly devouring them.

"Hey Loki, what are you doing here so early?" Natasha asked, sitting down next to the dark haired boy and began eating her own fill.

"Have you glanced at the clock yet? I'm here right on time. You must've slept in." Loki pointed towards the clock on the stove. He was right; it was almost 7:00. Natasha had slept in late.

"Shoot! I'll be late. Natasha quickly devoured the small stack of pancakes she had set on her plate and finished the bacon along with it. She downed her orange juice faster then a shot, and was ready to run upstairs.

"Don't worry, I called your principle. I told him that you both would arrive late today." Ivan said, back turned towards her as he continued to cook some more pancakes for himself.

"What why?" Natasha asked, worry suddenly consuming her. Her father had barely been home for 24 hours and he was already disrupting her schedule.

"We need to talk. I have to tell you something." Ivan said, facing her, with his own stack of pancakes he stood across from Loki and her.

"What is it?" Natasha asked, waiting anxiously for his response.

"I'd like for it to be in private." Ivan responded, giving Loki a quick glance before taking another bite from his food.

"I best be going then." Loki said, understanding the hint. He thanked Ivan and placed his dish in the sink before leaving, making sure to give Natasha his signature smirk and a wink before closing the front door behind him.

"What is it?" Natasha asked, taking Loki's seat.

"I talked to my superiors today, I've been given another assignment." Ivan stated flatly, not adding any emotion into his tone.

"How long will you be gone?" Natasha asked, hiding her shock and disappoint well behind a masked face.

"It's about a six month deal. I'll be back, hopefully, in time before your school gets out." Ivan continued, finally reaching the point of the topic.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked, eyeing her father suspiciously.

"I'll be going to Arizona, California and probably New Mexico. About two months in each place." Her father finished, placing his dishes in the sink and sipping on his coffee.

"What will you being doing there?" Natasha asked, finally letting small amounts of emotion seep into her features.

"I'll be lecturing and training recruits for different missions. Most of them are classified so I can' tell you much." Her father responded honestly. He had always taken his job seriously, and now was no exception.

"Alright. You'll be back in March right?" Natasha asked, doing the math quickly in her head.

"Maybe, if it doesn't get extended." Her father responded. Honesty was his best quality, whether it hurt or not.

"When do you leave?" Natasha asked, worried it might be sooner then she had hoped.

"On Sunday. I'll be flying to Nashville to pick up some more recruits before I head to Phoenix." Ivan responded, finally meeting his daughter's glossy eyes.

"So that's why you came home. To tell me that you're leaving." Natasha said, finally letting the anger and hurt show in her voice and emotions.

"I'm sorry Wildflower. I thought I should see you and tell you in person." Her father responded: honestly and genuinely sorry.

"What difference does it make? You barely call as it is!" Natasha snapped at the man in front of her. Ivan knew she'd be upset.

"I'm sorry honey can we please talk about it." Ivan continued. "That's why I wanted to have dinner with you tonight, so we could talk about it. I'm sorry if I'm ruining your plans with your friends, but I feel like this is important."

"Well I'm sorry if it's not convenient for you. I'm sorry I have a life and a schedule to keep to too. I'm so sorry dad that I can't be supportive of your career like you've always wanted. But it's kind of hard to understand when you've been gone most of my life!" Natasha yelled at her father, tears swelling in her eyes. She quickly turned and ran back upstairs, taking a cold shower. She opted to wear a light blue sundress with Loki's black leather jacket on top. She grabbed her favorite pair of sneakers and her backpack and headed out the door. She still hadn't taken her mother's necklace off, and she only bothered to put on light eyeliner and mascara before heading out the door.

"Do you need a ride?" her father asked, now fully dressed in his uniform. He was checking his Blackberry but looked up at his daughter.

"Sure. You don't need to pick me up." Natasha said flatly as they entered the black SUV.

They drove to school in silence, the radio offering the only noise in the vehicle. When they pulled up at the front of the school, Natasha smiled weekly at her father before leaving. She slammed the door a little rougher then necessary, but her father didn't comment. He had received a phone call and was too busy talking and pulling out to notice.

Natasha walked in through the halls, she had missed her first two classes and luckily her third class was with Loki so she felt much better. Before entering class she stopped by her locker, dropping off some books and caught Jane talking to Thor.

"Hey Jane. Hey Thor. Sorry for interrupting." Natasha blushed lightly at her friends. The two were standing very close together in front of both Jane and Natasha's lockers and Thor was leaning in very close to the brunette. Jane's face was scarlet red when she turned to face Natasha. Natasha just smiled and walked on, deciding she didn't need anything from her locker anyhow. She hadn't spoken to the rest of the girls or the guys since yesterday, and didn't feel like stopping by their lockers to chat. She walked straight for her classroom ignoring her fellow classmates as well.

When she entered she took her usual seat in the back of the room, waiting for the class to begin and for her day to be over with. She just looked opened up her notebook and began to doodle randomly, when a certain tall, dark, and handsome teen strode in wearing his usual smirk, and smiling faintly when he noticed the redhead still wearing his leather jacket.

"Morning Natasha. When did you arrive?" Loki asked, pretending like he hadn't stopped by her house earlier. Natasha played along, hoping to forget about the crazy morning.

"I arrived a little bit ago. Didn't see you at your locker so I just decided to head to class." Natasha blushed lightly. She honestly didn't know what her feeling was towards the Odinson brother, but she felt like fire had been lit beneath her heart every time she laid eyes on him.

As the teacher and rest of the students filled the classroom, Natasha quit doodling in her notebook and decided to concentrate on her lecturing teacher.

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, favorite, and following this story! I'm so thankful for everyone of yall! You're the motivation I have to continue to write and update as much as I can! So it's the Christmas season, I might skip a few months to catch up to the present holidays, but not before a little Halloween and thanksgiving fun right? ;) can't wait to see what y'all think! Ok so her dad's kind of shady right? Well hopefully I don't make her seem to OC I kinda wanted her to have some family issues to. Well Loki's family problems will be revealed shortly (hopefully)! Well thanks again! Sorry for any plot holes or character traits that are either missing or lacking. I'm new to writing fanfiction and describing character feelings aren't my strong suit. Hope you enjoy this Natasha as part Natasha, part Black Widow, and part Scarlett Johansson! (yes her mom's named after Scarlett's real mom!) Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed like the school day dragged on and on. Natasha hadn't realized she had stopped focusing to her English teacher, until the bell rang, snapping her out of her trans. Loki had noticed her strange behavior, but decided not to question her about it until later. The two walked together to their lockers and then to lunch.

"So would you want to come over to my house and work on the English project tonight?" Loki asked, the two had finished getting their lunches and were walking towards the courtyard, the weather was nice out, the late September day was a nice change to the warm summer.

"I'd love to, but my dad wants to take me out to dinner." Natasha replied sadly. Her eyes held unshed tears and her heart ached at the knowledge of knowing her father would be gone again. She had so hopped he would stop traveling and just stay at home for a while.

"Ok. Um…do you want to work on it Friday night?" Loki asked, hoping to not sound too desperate for the redhead.

"I can't sorry, I'm meeting the girls after school and we're all going over to Jane's for a sleepover." Natasha replied.

The two made it to the rest of the group and sat down beside each other. Loki was placed beside Tony and Natasha was on his other side. Natasha sat between Loki and Jane.

The rest of the table hadn't noticed them sitting down and the two continued to eat their lunch in silence, preferring to listen in on the others around them. When the bell rang and the teens dispersed back into the classrooms Natasha headed towards the library to start working on her English assignments, Loki went to the garage to do some extra work.

When the last bell finally rang, Natasha basically ran outside of the building, they had moved cheer practice during their gym time, and now the day was finally finished. Natasha had showed, changed, and basically bolted for the door.

Once she opened the double doors of the school, she was met with the cooling New York night air. As Natasha sat down by the front of the school, she began to wait for her dad to pick her up. He had some business meetings in the city and said he would pick her up after school, so where was he?

"Hey Tasha, do you want me to drive you to your house?" It was Jane. The two had been through so much, but even she didn't know what was going on with Natasha and her father.

"No thanks Jane. My dad will be here shortly. Thanks though." Natasha replied, giving her friend a warm smile before she Thor walked up beside his girlfriend and the two left the school together.

As the night was growing darker, the air was getting colder, pretty soon the street lamps would be on. But Natasha still sat, waiting for her dad to show. Finally her phone went off, checking it quickly, hoping it was her father with news on where he was.

_Hey wildflower can't make it tonight. Rain check for tomorrow night?_

_-LTC. I. Romanoff _

Natasha sighed realizing she had actually been looking forward to dinner with her father. Although she hadn't realized how much until he sent the text. She wanted to cry and scream, why had he not texted her sooner? She had waited an hour and a half since school let out. She growled inwardly to herself, realizing she would have to walk the three miles to her house. Sighing she picked herself off the bench and began walking towards the parking lot.

As the red head teenager passed the auto shop, she noticed the lights on signaling that it was still open, curious she walked inside the garage and noticed most of the cars inside with their hoods down.

"Hello?" Natasha called, looking around for the dark haired teenager she was hoping to find.

"Natasha? Hey down here." She heard the soothing voice of the one and only Loki Odinson. She walked towards a lifted up black 1970 Dodge Charger. Underneath in only a white t-shirt with stains, dark washed holey jeans, and his old worn out Chuck Taylors laid Loki. his long hair was messy and surrounded his beautiful green eyes, and he was currently underneath the raised up vehicle.

"Hey down there. What are you doing?" Natasha asked, grabbing one of the other skateboards and sliding down to join him underneath the car.

"I'm just working on this. The owner dumped it here, and my boss said I could keep it if I can fix it." Loki replied, he had oil and grease all over his face, his hands were dirty and he was sweaty but to Natasha he looked handsome as ever.

"Ok, so what's wrong with it?" Natasha asked. She didn't like cars, nor did she understand the basic mechanics of them, but she wanted to talk to Loki and this seemed to be the best way.

"The engine wouldn't start, I checked the hood but it seemed to be in pretty good condition for the age of the car. I'm just checking down here, making sure everything's ok before I try again." Loki said as he continued to examine the underneath of the car. Natasha sighed, he seemed to be distant, and maybe talking to him during his work hours weren't the best.

"If you're busy I can talk to you later." Natasha offered, prepared to leave.

"No it's fine. I just thought you would be at dinner with your father." Loki said. He seemed to spit out the word father with venom. Natasha knew some sketchy details about his father situation and couldn't blame him for hating his. Thor, besides his mother, was the only one who often treated him with the respect and love that he deserved.

"No he texted me a few minutes ago and canceled." Natasha said quietly, almost letting the unshed tears fall down her checks. Loki noticed her change of mood and silently kicked himself for making her cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Do you need a ride home?" Loki asked, watching Natasha steady her breathing before answering.

"Yeah, I do…" Natasha replied softly, turning her head to look at the dirty Loki in all his glory. "Thank you." Natasha continued softly, shifting her body slightly to face Loki's more. Loki noticed and slightly shifted his towards her as well. He noticed the Tanzanite necklace fall down in front of Natasha's sternum and couldn't help but smile at the dark stone, the light making parts of it shine.

The two moved out from under the car, Loki standing up first to help Natasha up. He grabbed his backpack and went to the bathroom to clean up a bit. Natasha waited patiently out by the front desk, sitting on a stool. It suddenly occurred to her to reply to her father's text.

_No prob. Hanging out with Loki. Don't know when I'll be home. I'll grab something to eat before going home. _

_-Tasha_

Natasha sent the text and waited for Loki to reemerge. He did a few minutes later, changed into an AC/DC band shirt and a different pair of jeans.

"Ready?" he asked smiling at the read head. Natasha nodded and followed him out into the cool night air. She still wore his leather jacket, and he noticed how she hugged it closer to her once she stepped outside.

They reached his car in no time, and soon were exiting the school's parking lot.

"So, do you want me to drop you off?" Loki asked, stopping at a red light and waiting for Natasha answer.

"No, I haven't eaten yet. Do you want to grab a pizza and work on our English assignment?" Natasha asked.

"Sure, I know this great pizza place." Loki replied, driving through town and turning left instead of right. The two drove down the street till he pulled into a shopping center with a Wal-Mart, a doughnut place, a café, Starbucks, and some other small shops.

"Where did you find this place?" Natasha asked, looking at the small restaurant inside the plaza.

"I found it when I used to work at that gas station over there." Loki said, pointing towards the Shell station. Natasha nodded and followed Loki inside.

"Table for two please." Loki spoke to the hostess who eyed Loki up and down. She frowned at the sight of Natasha next to the taller teenager, but motioned for the two to follow her towards the back of the restaurant. She placed their two menus down in front of the two seats and walked away, giving Natasha a glare, and eyeing Loki once more.

"You know she was totally into you?" Natasha asked casually, as Loki pulled out her seat and helped her in, which didn't go unnoticed by the hostess, who constantly looked towards their table.

"She is entitled to her opinion and interests, but I have no intention of fueling her desires." Loki stated, almost angrily at the thought of another girl. Natasha noticed it but didn't push the issue. Unfortunately for the two, their waitress eyed Loki for a few moments before taking their orders and leaving.

"I thought you were going out with your father?" Loki said after a few quiet moments between them. He saw the flash of hurt in Natasha's eyes, and instantly regretted mention her father. But the emotion was only visible for a second before disappearing completely from her face.

"We did. Something came up at work, couldn't make it tonight." Natasha said in a cool voice, trying to sound like she didn't care, but she did, a lot more then she wanted to.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Loki responded, sounding genuine.

"It's fine. He's got so much going on in his life. Besides I blew him off once this week so I guess we're even now." Natasha spoke quietly, a bitter tone in her voice.

Soon their waitress returned with their order, making sure to lean in close to Loki to set his plate down. When Loki didn't even look at her, let alone her very full bust, Natasha giggled out loud, causing the waitress to send her a glare, which Natasha giggled harder at. Loki laughed at Natasha's cuteness.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Loki said in an amused voice, causing the waitress to turn red and walk off in a pout.

"I'm sorry Loki, she's trying so hard to catch your attention and you're not even flinching. Most guys would be all over that by now." Natasha said, trying to ignore the slight ping of pain she felt at the thought of Loki hitting on their waitress.

"Well I don't find her at all attractive. Beside who knows how many guys she does that for on a regular basis?" Loki said, Natasha understood his point and didn't press the issue.

They finished their meal with a light conversation about their English assignment, before paying and leaving. Natasha attempted to grab the check but Loki insisted. Natasha was ready to tackle him when he said she could pay the tip, winking at her with a smirk on his thin lips. Natasha agreed and left three dollars for their waitress.

The exited the waitress with Natasha walking in front of Loki, with his hand on her the small of her back. Natasha still pissed their waitress and wanting to throw something in her face, stood on her tip-toes, Loki's height causing a slight problem, and kissed Loki's cheek. Right in front of the waitress, who watched them intently at they were leaving. She had her bags in her hand and she appeared to want to follow them, but seeing Natasha show public display of affection towards the dark haired teen, made her think twice.

Loki blushed slightly at Natasha's action, but he liked the way her lips felt against his skin, he wondered what it would feel like to kiss her lips. He knew she did it to spit the waitress; he smiled internally at the thought of Natasha being jealous and protective. Loki liked the fact she considered him hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the two left the restaurant that way, with their waitress glaring daggers at Natasha's back.

"So where do you want to go?" Natasha asked, smiling and blushing from their close contact. They reached Loki's Jeep in no time and he helped her into the passenger seat.

"Where ever you want to _sweetheart_." Loki said, emphasizing the last word. Natasha blushed and her heart skipped a beat at the thought of being his sweetheart.

"Well, it's only 9 so want to head back to my place? I can make us some popcorn and we could watch a movie?" Natasha offered, excited to get to be spending time alone with Loki.

"Sure thing." Loki responded, driving out of the parking lot and back onto Main Street.

The two reached her house in no time, and Loki helped Natasha out of the car as she opened the front door with her key. She noticed only the back lights were on and head the sound of footsteps in the kitchen.

"Dad!?" Natasha called out towards the back of the house. Dropping her stuff on the floor beside the door, she walked back towards the kitchen, Loki right behind her.

"Hey honey! Didn't realize you'd be home so late." Ivan said, preparing himself some popcorn. The History Channel was on; it was a documentary about World War II and talking about the guns of the day. "Want to join me?" Ivan asked, back towards the two teens as he put some butter on the popcorn.

"Sure. Can Loki stay too?" Natasha asked, causing Ivan to turn around and notice the tall, dark, and handsome teen standing beside his daughter, with a protective gleam in his eyes.

"Sure. Didn't know he came home with you. You two grab a seat, I can make more popcorn." Ivan said, placing another bag in the microwave as the two sat down on the couch and began watching the documentary. "You know you can switch it to whatever you want? I think 'Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron' is playing on a different channel. Check the guide, we can watch that." Ivan's voice yelled over the sound of the microwave and the popping corn kernels.

"Sure thing dad. But we don't have to if you don't want to. We kind of crashed your movie." Natasha said, looking through the guide and finding the movie.

"It's not a problem. I'd rather watch that movie over the documentary. You know it was your mother's favorite movie right? You two would watch it for hours when you were a baby." Ivan said, coming over with two bowls, one for the two teens and another for him.

"I know mom always loved horses." Natasha said, looking over at the picture of her mom and her childhood horse "Steel".

"She sure did. Now shush the movie's starting." Her father said, quieting his daughter and getting comfortable in the recliner set beside the coach.

By the time the movie ended, Loki was sound asleep on the couch with Natasha basically lying on top of him, their legs intertwined on the couch. Her father had fallen asleep in the recliner. Both bowls of popcorn were empty and resting on the floor. Ivan was the first one to wake, with the light of the TV and the sound of a commercial waking him up. The two teens however were much deeper sleepers and stayed asleep, Natasha clutching Loki's shirt in her small fist and snuggling closer to him. Loki's arms were wrapped tightly around Natasha's shoulder and waist, and he was slightly snoring in her ear. Her father smiled slightly inside, Natasha looked so much like her mother when she was asleep. Ivan also couldn't help but notice the similarities between Loki and himself at their age. He sighed. He decided they should sleep, it was 2 am and they had school. He walked over to the sleeping couple, kissing his daughter's forehead before turning off the TV and walking upstairs to his room.

When Loki woke up, he felt very warm, despite being in a t-shirt and jeans. He also noticed a weight on top of him. When he looked up he saw what the weight was, it was Natasha. She was sound asleep still; heading resting on Loki's left shoulder and her small fists were gripping his shirt tightly. Her right check was lying near his heart, and their legs were intertwined.

"Morning sweetheart." Loki said, when Natasha's eyes began to flutter open and her grip on his shirt lightened slightly.

"Hey. You stayed?" Natasha asked. She had fallen asleep before Loki, and she still hadn't realized she was on top of the Odinson.

"Well, you seem not to want me to go." Loki said, nodding his head towards their current arrangement. Natasha's checks turn the color of her hair as she unfasten her fist from Loki's shirt and got off the couch, allowing him to stand up and join her. Both silently wish they hadn't left the warm embrace of the other.

Soon Ivan walked downstairs dressed in his Army uniform.

"Morning honey, Loki." Ivan addressed the still sleepy teens. "School's in an hour, Loki you can barrow my shower if you'd like." Ivan offered, starting a pot of coffee and walking out the door to get the newspaper.

"I'll go get ready. Do you need any help with turning on the shower or need help finding towels?" Natasha asks as she leads him upstairs towards her father's room.

"No thank you, I'm sure I can manage." Loki replies, smiling inside at her worries.

"Well then I'll see you in a bit." Natasha said, walking back towards her room and hopping in her own shower.

When she emerged she changed into a pair of black jeans, her booties, and a plain red t-shirt from Gap. She also wore Loki's leather jacket on top and continued to wear her mother's birthstone necklace.

"Hey, do you need a change of clothes?" Natasha asks, knocking slightly on the bathroom door in her father's room.

"Um, sure. I didn't intend to spend the night." Loki replied; opening the door to reveal him; wet hair and body with a towel draped loosely around his waist.

His chest was muscular, more then Natasha expected, but not the point of Thor's or Steve's. His long hair was all wet and he had to move a few strands behind his ear and out of his face. If Natasha thought she was drooling she hid it quickly and focused on his face, instead of his chest.

"Ok. I think you and my dad are similar sizes, I'll grab something that'll work for you." Natasha replied, after giving him another once over then turning her back to bring him a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Thank you Natasha." Loki said smiling down on the much shorter teenager. Natasha blushed but smiled back, reaching up and moving a piece of wet hair from his beautiful face.

"No problem. We should go soon or we'll be late." Natasha replied, walking out of the room and closing the door.

Soon the two were completely dressed, Ivan drove to work and Loki drove Natasha and him to school.

**Ok sorry for the delay. Got kinda busy this week! Well here it is chapter 5! I'll probably be taking a little break since it's the Christmas holidays, but I'll try and upload if I can! Thanks for all the followers, favorites, and reviews this fic is receiving! It really is a motivator! Thanks so much! Merry Christmas! **


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day passed quickly for both Natasha and Loki. Their friends were a little curious when Natasha slid out of the passenger side of Loki's Jeep, and the fact that Loki was wearing a t-shirt a few sizes too big. They didn't question the couple, but their suspicious were written all over their faces.

Pretty soon Friday came, and after Natasha's final period she went with the rest of the girl's over to Jane's house. Once the five teenagers settled down, Jane offered movies, popcorn, or shopping. After shopping through the entire Marvel County mall, eating at least twice their weight in popcorn, and finishing movies; "The Proposal", "Miss Congeniality", "Sleepless in Seattle", "Batman Begins", "The Dark Knight", and the "Dark Knight Rises" all because Natasha and Maria couldn't sand to watch another chick-flick.

Soon Friday came and went, the girls stayed up till 2 am, mostly with Peggy talking to Steve, Maria texting Clint, and Pepper talking to Tony. Jane and Natasha finally had a few moments to themselves.

"So what's going on with you and Loki?" Jane asked Natasha. Natasha blushes at the mention of his name.

"We're good friends." Natasha replies coolly, despite the growing blush on her checks.

"Well are you going to ask him to the winter dance?" Jane asks, becoming more curious by the second.

"No, he doesn't do dances and I don't really want to go." Natasha responds. Jane nods her head in understanding.

Soon the girls all fall asleep, and its soon noon on Saturday before Pepper wakes up and gets the rest of the girls up as well. Dr. Selvig comes in offering the girls pancakes, bacon, and juice, which they all accept kindly. Once they finish eating, and helping Jane clean up they all say their goodbyes. Natasha had ridden with Jane to her house since her recent rides have been Loki, so she decides to call her father up and ask for a lift. Then they'd have a chance to talk before tomorrow.

At 1:36 in the afternoon, Thor and Loki both show up at Jane's front door.

"Hello Lady Jane. How are you?" Thor asks in his deep voice, smiling sweetly down on the girl who's claimed his heart.

"Morning Thor. Or should I say good afternoon?" Jane asks teasingly, standing on her tiptoes to kiss the tall blonde's cheek.

"Natasha, Thor told me you needed a lift?" Loki asks, looking at the tired redhead and her bags.

"Sure that'd be great." Natasha replies, smiling tiredly at the tall dark haired Odinson. Loki grabs both of Natasha's bags and heads for the car, throwing them in the trunk. Natasha hugs and thanks Jane for the invite, and she slides into the passenger side of Loki's Jeep, him holding the door open for her.

The two start driving down Main Street, then Loki takes a detour to her house. He stops by the Park. He stops the car and Natasha gives him a confused look.

"I thought we could hang out before I drop you home. That's all right? I have to talk to my father, he's coaching the middle school soccer team." Loki replies, motioning towards the tall older man with an eye patch directing some kids on the bench. Natasha nods her head in agreement and gets out with him.

The two walk side by side towards the fields. There're several games going, and some have just finished, others just starting. The fields on Saturday are usually used till sundown, especially in the falls when cross country runners, football players, and other athletes use the park as their training grounds.

"Hey Loki! Your father's busy right now, but the game's almost over. Do you want to watch?" a tall woman with gold blonde hair asks the tall Odinson. Natasha can tell right off it's Loki and Thor's brother. She understands from Jane, that Loki is adopted, one of the many reasons why they moved away from Asgard and to Marvel County.

"Hello mother, thank you but I don't want to waste Natasha's time." Loki responded, motioning towards the short redhead beside him. He began to walk away, taking Natasha's hand in his own before his mother called out.

"Your friend is welcomed to stay." Frigga called back to her leaving son. Hoping he'd accept the warm gesture.

"Loki it's fine. I don't have to be home till tonight." Natasha said, smiling up at the dark haired teenager.

"Fine, but if you get bored or tired just tell me and we can leave." Loki said, smiling down at her and leading her back towards Frigga and some of the audience.

"Mother, this is Natasha Romanoff. Natasha this is my mother, Frigga." Loki introduced the two women, Natasha smiling nervously at the tall regal like woman in front of her. Frigga smiled back down at the redhead, noticing Loki still holding her hand.

"Hello dear. You may call me Frigga." Frigga said, holding out her hand to shake the younger girl's.

"Hi." Natasha replied, shaking the taller females hand.

Soon the sound of cheering parents and spectators could be heard, with one of Odin's athletes kicking a goal.

"That's my…father, Odin." Loki said, pointing towards the grey haired man with the eye patch. "I have something to discuss with him. It'll only be a little while." Loki said, walking off towards Odin, leaving Natasha with Frigga.

"So dear, tell me how do you know my son?" Frigga asked, pouring herself some lemonade and offering Natasha some.

"Thank you," Natasha thanked as she accepted Frigga cup for her. "He's in a few of my classes at school, and I am his student guide for this semester." Natasha said, taking a sip of the cool drink.

"Well he's certainly happy here at Marvel County High, happier then any other school we've put him in." Frigga said, smiling at the happiness of her youngest son.

"Well I am glad. MCH is a really nice school with lots of nice people." Natasha said, smiling at Loki, who looked back with a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"He cares for you. He's never smiled so much until you came into his life. He needs someone. Thor's always had friends, teammates, or a girlfriend of some sorts. Loki's never really had anyone." Frigga said, looking over at her youngest son, talking with her husband.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm happy to help him. He's a good friend. I care a lot about him." Natasha said, looking over towards Loki, who keeps on looking back towards the two women, smiling warmly at Natasha and giving his mother a quick wave. Frigga waves back as he continues his talk with Odin.

"He wants to move out. He's having Odin sign the papers to make it all legal." Frigga said, still watching her husband and son discuss the terms of their new agreement.

"Move out? Where is he going?" Natasha asked, curiosity building inside her and the pang of fear of losing Loki.

"He's worked and saved enough money to buy an apartment here in town. He's never been the same after learning about his true origins." Frigga commented, frowning slightly at the mention of his adoption.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he won't be too distant. Marvel is a small county." Natasha commented, trying to brighten Frigga up. Frigga smiles at Natasha's attempts.

"Yes. I am just worried for him in all. Once you become a mother you'll understand." Frigga said smiling again at her son, who again turned around and waved at the standing ladies.

"Well I guess he got it all worked out. He seems really happy." Natasha commented as Loki began walking back, with a little skip to his stride.

"Yes he does." Frigga commented watching her son talk to some of Thor's friends, who are helping Odin and his soccer team. "If you don't mind me asking, but Loki hasn't mentioned your parents at all. He's mentioned you numerous times but he hasn't said anything about your parents." Frigga said turning towards Natasha and giving her a worried look.

"Oh um…my dad's in the Army so he's not around much. My mom left my dad a long time ago." Natasha said, looking down at the yellow liquid in the cup before looking up to see Loki walking back towards them.

"I'm so sorry dear. I didn't mean to upset you." Frigga said, setting her cup down and giving Natasha a warm, motherly hug. "Your mother made a mistake leaving. Daughters are a true blessing, I've never had a daughter but it was something I prayed for everyday. But I am blessed that both my sons have chosen wonderful girls." Frigga said, looking down at Natasha and giving her a warm smile.

For the first time in a long time Natasha actually felt loved by another woman. She hadn't felt the touch of a mother in so long it actually felt nice. Like something from a dream.

Soon Loki reached them, worry flashing across his face when he saw tears threatening at the corners of Natasha's eyes.

"Mother what did you say?" Loki asked, putting some papers in his pockets and wrapping a protective arm around Natasha's shoulders.

"Nothing dear, we were just having a girl talk." Frigga said, smiling at the couple.

"It's true Loki. She didn't say anything to upset me. She's a really great woman. Don't be so worried." Natasha said playfully, giving Loki a reassuring hug.

"Ok, you'd tell me if she did anything to upset you?" Loki asked, seriousness written upon his face, as he looked Natasha in the eyes.

"Of course I would." Natasha said, smiling back at the over-protective teenager. "Don't worry so much." Natasha added, moving a few strands of his hair away from his face and giving his check a warm kiss. His face paled a little before turning red as Natasha's hair. His mother smiled warmly at the couple before walking away towards her waiting husband.

"Natasha, there's something I want to ask you." Loki said, almost stuttering at his words but manage to get them out.

"Ok. Shoot." Natasha replied, smiling warmly at the taller teenager.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Loki asked. Suddenly he looked away from Natasha and unwrapped his arm from around her shoulder.

"I'd love to." Natasha said, smiling even brighter then before. She quickly grabbed Loki's hands and held them in her own.

"Great! Would you want to go out Monday night? We can go to a restaurant or something." Loki said, smiling and getting excited.

"Sure I'd love to. I'm up for anything." Natasha responded, the two began to walk back towards the parking lot. Both smiling from ear to ear.

"Ok. I'll pick you up after school?" Loki asked, smiling even brighter.

"Sure I'd love that." Natasha answered back smiling.

When they reached Loki's parked Jeep, Loki opened the door for Natasha and helped her inside.

"So would you like me to bring you back to your house?" Loki asked, turning the ignition on and backing out of the parking lot.

"Sure, I should get back. My dad's probably worried." Natasha responded, remembering Ivan's leave is tomorrow.

When the two arrived at her house, all the lights were on and Natasha could see her father's shadow dancing across the walls from the outside.

"Thanks Loki. I can't wait for Monday. Do you want to come in for a little bit?" Natasha asks, opening her own door before Loki could and closing it as he came around towards her.

"Sure, if you'd like." Loki responded, following Natasha up the steps and through the front door.

The sight of Ivan's bags sitting by the front door was a shock to both teens, and as they began walking further back towards the kitchen, Natasha noticed her father's jacket, and hat sitting on the counter. Once they fully entered the kitchen, Natasha saw the sight of Ivan, her father, dressed in his complete Army uniform.

"Dad what are you doing?" Natasha asks, noticing her father packing some things in boxes and placing them by the front door.

"Hey sugar change of plans, I'm leaving tonight instead of tomorrow. Just packing some last minute items." Ivan replied, loading some of the boxes into his SUV.

"Why the sudden change of plans?" Natasha asked, a little shocked at her father's announcement.

"I thought it'd be good to get to Arizona early, get settled in. You're welcome to join me." Ivan said, motioning towards some empty boxes laying by the stairs.

"Is this what this is all about? So I can join you?" Natasha asked, anger growing in her tone and in her eyes.

"No, I'm just saying sugar-bee it's not too late. I can call ahead and make arrangements to have a room for you." Ivan replied, facing his daughter and seeing the anger in her eyes.

"I told you dad I can't! My life is here, my friends are here, what am I going to do in Arizona anyways?" Natasha asked, straightening her posture, and hardening her eyes to face her father's taller form.

"Honey you'll be with me. I think it'd be a good idea. I mean we haven't been together lately and I miss my baby girl." Ivan persisted trying to step closer to his daughter, but she backed up.

"You said you were done with the Army after mom left! You promised we'd be together once you were out of the uniform! It's been six years since mom left and you're still in the Army! I've begged you to quit but you haven't! And you wonder why I haven't seen you lately?" Natasha yelled at her father, holding back the tears that threatened to escape.

"You're just like your mother. How do you expect me to make money and support this family if I don't work? The Army is all I know! I'm sorry if I that bothers you! But it's all I know!" Ivan yelled back at his daughter, anger boiling in his eyes.

The two Romanoffs stood across from each other, both unwilling to give any ground.

"Well then, I hope you have a safe trip!" Natasha replied to her father, venom and ice mixed in her tone. Suddenly she turned around only to almost collide with Loki's chest, and walked out the door, pulling Loki with her.

Once slamming the front door, and standing outside her house Natasha finally let the tears fall down her cheeks. Loki wrapped his arms around her and she suddenly felt the warmth of his arms underneath her legs as he carried her towards the car, opening the passenger door and placing her gently in the seat. Walking around towards the driver's side, he backed out of the driveway and drove down the road till they were parked in the parking lot of the soccer fields.

Getting out quietly, Loki opened Natasha's door and carried her out of the car, closing and locking the door behind them. He carried her over to the center of the fields, setting her down gently than sitting down behind her, pulling her close to his chest. Slowly Natasha's sobbing began to lessen and soon she was drifting of to sleep in Loki's arms.

Soon a few hours later, Natasha awoke in Loki's arms, he was laying back, his arms wrapped around her small body, and Natasha's hands were balled into fists, holding on tightly to his shirt. The sun had long since set and the air around them had turned colder. When Loki had also woken up from his small nap, the clock on the dash of the Jeep red 10:45 PM.

"Hey there." Loki said, smiling down at the small redhead, who smiled back.

"Hey. We should probably get going." Natasha said, frowning at the thought of returning to her father.

"You're right. Let's go." Loki replied, picking her up, bridal style, and carrying her back to the Jeep. Natasha smiled at his warm gesture.

Once the two arrived home, Natasha noticed the SUV was gone and the house lights were all off. Unlocking the front door and turning the knob, Natasha noticed all the boxes were now gone.

"He's gone." Natasha said in a whisper, barely audible for Loki's ears. "And he didn't even say 'goodbye'." She continued to whisper, mostly to herself. She stared at the walls, some of the pictures that once hung there were missing, and she noticed some of the picture albums were open on the dinning table.

Swift walking towards the table, she opened the books and noticed some pictures missing, some were of her, others her mother, and most of them were of their family, before her mother left and before her father's deployment.

"Natasha do you need me to stay?" Loki's voice broke Natasha out of her own little world. She turned to face the taller teenager and saw the worry written in his eyes, although his face was neutral.

"Yes, please." Natasha responded, walking up towards him and burying her face in his chest, while wrapping her arms around his waist. Loki's arms automatically wrapped around her small shoulders and he held her while she cried the rest of her tears out.

**So chapter 6 is officially up! This is my Christmas present to y'all! I hope it's what y'all wanted! Well there's not much to say except I appreciate every single follower, reviewer, and favoriter (if that's a word)! Y'all really make me motivated to write more and better! So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (in case I can't update sooner!) Hopefully chapter 7 will be up before the New Year but if not maybe the first week afterwards! Thanks y'all! So blessed! **


	7. Chapter 7

After Natasha finished the rest of her crying, Loki had carried her to bed in her room. He stayed with her because she refused to let him out of her sight. The next morning was Sunday, and the feeling of loneliness hit her hard as she realized her father had already left, and taken more than his fair share of belongings with him. Natasha and Loki spent the whole day in bed, her going in and out of consciousness as she slept while Loki held her close.

By Monday, Natasha didn't feel like going to school and facing her friends, but Loki's persistent nagging at her finally made her shower, and get dressed. The two arrived a couple minutes late, and Natasha had to explain to Fury of her current situation. Of course after visiting Fury's office, Maria, Pepper, Jane, and Peggy were all waiting for her, she was forced to tell them about her father's leaving and Loki staying with her Saturday and Sunday night. Of course that sparked some comments from Peggy, who didn't approve of Loki but had to keep her mouth shut. Soon the rest of the guys and Loki joined them and Natasha explained to them her situation as well.

That night, Natasha and Loki decided to go to the Silver Diner, and ate a pleasant meal in each other's company. After dinner the two walked hand and hand out of the restaurant and Loki drove them home.

Soon September was over, Loki and Natasha finished their English project, and Loki moved out of his parent's home. Instead of buying a new place, Natasha offered to let him stay with her. Soon Halloween was upon the group of teens. Tony suggested they throw a Halloween party and dress up and everything. Loki was a pirate, Thor was a huntsman, Clint was Hansel, Steve was a World War II soldier, Tony was Sherlock Holms, Bruce was a mad scientist, Peggy was a nurse, Pepper was bride, Maria was Gretel, Jane was Snow White, and Natasha was a female pirate. The whole gang partied all night.

The next month passed quickly too. Soon it was Thanksgiving break and neither Natasha nor Loki knew what to do. Natasha had no family to invite over, and Loki refused to go back to his parent's home. Natasha's birthday was also coming up soon, and Loki had heard from Tony that Jane and Pepper wanted to throw her a party. Loki happily agreed to help them with the planning.

It was finally the last day of school before Thanksgiving break. Loki was talking with Tony and Clint while Natasha was talking with Steve and Thor. Both Steve and Thor were like brothers to Natasha, they cared for her and Steve and Natasha had known each other from before. Soon Peggy and Jane joined Natasha, Steve, and Thor.

"Hey honey." Peggy yelled towards Steve as she embraced and she gently kissed his lips.

"Hey babe." Jane said to Thor as she hugged her much taller boyfriend and the two stood wrapped in each other's arms as Natasha stood awkwardly alone.

The group of teenagers began to talk and soon was joined by Loki, who surprised Natasha by wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on top of her head.

"Guess who." Loki joked as Natasha tilt her head back to look up at his bright eyes smiling down upon her.

"Hey stranger." Natasha smiled back; placing her hands over his around her waist and tilting her head back to smile at Loki.

"We are all still going back over to our place and hang out?" Loki asks, winking at Thor and Jane, who smile back mischievously.

"We'd love to, but we can't. Sorry. We'll catch up with you guys later." Peggy said before Steve could object, pulling him away by his forearms.

"Ok so it's just going to be us four then?" Natasha asks, looking at Thor and Jane then up at Loki. The other three teenagers nodded, knowing well that the rest of their group was already at Natasha and Loki's home preparing for the party.

When the group of four arrived at Natasha and Loki's home, they walked into the dark house, and suddenly the lights turned on and the rest of their friends jumped up and surprised Natasha.

"Surprise!" Shouted everyone in unison.

"Wow! Oh my gosh you guys did this for me?" Natasha asked, breathless at the sight before her.

The entire house was light by Christmas lights strung all over the walls and around the entire first floor; there was a large banner (with Christmas lights surrounding it) hanging from the stairs that red, "Happy Birthday Natasha" in big writing. There was the smell of food and desserts coming from the kitchen.

"Surprised?" Loki asked from behind the stunned Natasha.

"Yes! You did all this?" Natasha asked, looking around the room once more.

"Well with a little help." Loki motioned towards the rest of the group.

Soon the entire group was eating pizza, sodas, and celebrating with music and dancing. By the time the party ended, most of the house was trashed and the entire cake had been eaten (courtesy of Steve and Thor who's stomachs weren't full from dinner).

The next morning Natasha and Loki had to clean up the mess (courtesy of Tony and Clint) that now inhabited the kitchen and dinning room. Luckily they were finished by noon, and the couple ate breakfast out on Natasha's deck, they had a beautiful view of the countryside that was beyond the county lines.

"So what is on the agenda today?" Loki asks, looking at Natasha while finishing the leftover pizza.

"Well we could go in to town and go grocery shopping. We are low on milk and I'd like to pick up something for Thanksgiving. Maybe we could do a salad or something." Natasha offered, writing down their grocery list on a piece of paper and handing it to Loki to add his wants.

"Ok. Would you want me to go to the store alone or do you want to come?" Loki asked, looking over at the redhead seated across from him.

"I can come too. I've also got to go get a job, I realize that my dad's probably not going to support me anymore since he left." Natasha spoke with bitterness at the mention of her father. Loki understood the feeling of hatred towards a parent, but he never felt like Odin had abandoned him and left him to his own devices.

"Alright. Where do you want to work? I'm still working at the school's auto shop but I can get a better or even a second job too." Loki offered, he didn't Natasha to work. Since their first date, the two had been dating. They hadn't officially went out on a second date, instead they ate at home together and watched movies as a couple. Their friends considered them in a relationship and they even changed their Facebook statues as "in a relationship".

"You don't have to get a second job. I was offered a job at 'Silver Diner' that I think I'm going to accept. Besides if the two of us work we'll be able to live off that. Besides my dad paid for the house in cash so there's no mortgage, and even if we get kicked out I'm sure we can find a place together, maybe closer to the city." Natasha said, thinking of their future together.

"Alright. I can drop you off before I go to work, then pick you up when I'm finished." Loki responded, handing the piece of paper back to his girlfriend.

"Loki it's ok. I have a license, and a car. I can drive myself." Natasha responded. Ever since her father left, Loki had been driving the two everywhere. She hadn't even used her Suburban since she met Loki. The dark haired teenager had been her ride everywhere.

"Well I'd prefer to drive you myself, then it ensures that I'll have a chance to see and talk to you." Loki retorted, smiling his mischievous smile in her direction.

"Loki what's the real reason you don't want me to drive myself? I'm not going to get hurt. I've had my license for a year and I haven't been in a single accident. What's there to worry about?" Natasha asked, looking directly into the green eyes of her boyfriend. Loki looked away at her from intense and concerned eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm just worried. What if your father returns and tries to take you back to Arizona with him? I don't want to think of what would happen if I ever lost you. I'd just feel better knowing you're safe and I can only know that for certain if I'm the one driving you." Loki replied, honesty in his tone and genuine concern in his eyes as he looked back at Natasha's blue eyes. All he saw was tears of happiness in her eyes as she smiled back at him.

"Loki don't you worry about a thing. You'd never lose me, and definitely not to my father. I'm yours." Natasha replied, wiping a few tears from her eyes before standing up and straddling his lap. Loki placed both his hands on her waist and smiled back up at her.

Slowly but surely, Natasha leaned down as Loki leaned up and their lips met for the first time in a sweet kiss full of passion. Soon their tongues became intertwined in a battle for dominance. The only reason to pull apart was to take in much needed oxygen, but soon their mouths were once again locked together as one.

Only the sound of Loki's cell phone going off brought them out of their heated tongue-battle.

"Hello?" Loki asked annoyed, upset that he had to separate himself from Natasha's soft lips.

"Hey Loki sorry if I interrupted your sleep. It's Tony. I was wondering if you wanted to come over? I'm having all of the guys over for a boys only party." Tony said in his usual happy voice mixed with sarcasm. Loki took a heavy sigh, Natasha was still on his lap looking at him with curious eyes and he hated to leave her alone.

"Sure. Let me just talk it over with Nat, then I'll get back to you." Loki said, ending the call before Tony could make a comment or reply.

"What is it?" Natasha asked, curiosity in her tone.

"It was Stark. He wants me to go hang out with him and the rest of the guys." Loki replied in a stoic tone.

"Why don't you go?" Natasha asked, her fingers subconsciously playing with the ends of Loki's hair.

"Well I don't want to leave you here alone." Loki replied honestly.

"I'll be fine. I've lived by myself for years, I'll be ok." Natasha responded, kissing his lips lightly before placing kisses on both cheeks and his forehead. "Go. Have fun." Natasha continued, smiling down on him. Loki smiled back and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" He asked, Natasha smiled at his words and kissed him harder.

When the separated Loki dialed Tony's number again and told him he'd be on his way.

"I should go upstairs and pack." Loki said, looking down at his phone and the time.

"Ok, I can help you." Natasha responded, dismounting his lap and taking his hand and pulling him up and leading him upstairs towards his room.

Since Loki had moved in, he had taken one of the spare bedrooms. It was just down the hall from Natasha's and it was plenty large enough, he had to share a bathroom with her father's office located on the second level.

"Ok that's about everything." Loki said, once he finished his packing. He looked towards Natasha sitting on his bed. He still had piles of unpacked boxes in his room, and the only boxes unpack were clothes, bathroom supplies, and his bed.

"Ok. Have fun, call me when you get there and call me before you leave." Natasha said, walking down the stairs with him and standing beside him as he loaded his Jeep for the overnight trip.

"I will. I promise." Loki said, kissing Natasha lovingly on the lips.

"I love you." Natasha said as Loki slid into the driver's seat. He stared back at her wide-eyed and surprised.

"I love you too." He responded, smiling from ear to ear and getting back out to kiss her harder, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her close to his body as possible. Natasha happily welcomed his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to match his height. The two finally pulled away when Loki's phone went with a text from Tony.

"I best be going." Loki said, frowning at the text but smiling back at Natasha.

"Alright, I'll be right here, waiting for you." Natasha responded, kissing him one last time as he slid into the car and shut the door. He rolled down the window before he backed out of the driveway.

"Here. I want you to have this." Loki said, he reached into the glove box and pulled out a ring. It had his birthstones in it and was engraved, "Loki Thomas Odinson". "I want you to have this. It's a ring that my mother and Odin had made for me when I was a child. I want you to have it." Loki said as he took Natasha left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. It was a little big, so Natasha took it off and slid it onto her mother's necklace. The gold clashing with the silver.

"I love it. Thank you." Natasha said, admiring the gold jewelry resting above her heart. She leaned in and kissed Loki on the lips once more. Soon Loki's phone was going off with texts and calls from Tony on where he was. They both rolled their eyes at Tony's messages and Loki backed out of the driveway. Natasha waving from the driveway as he tore off down the road and out of sight.

Alone by herself for the first time in months, Natasha walked back into her house and locked the door. She made herself a cup of hot chocolate and dialed Jane's number.

"Hey Tasha what's up?" The voice of her longtime friend asked from the other end of the line.

"Hey. Loki's out with the guys so I was wondering if you wanted to come over? Have a girl's night?" Natasha asked. She was flipping through the TV while she talked to her friend.

"I'd love to. What time do you want me over?" Jane replied.

"Come over in five minutes?" Natasha asked, she stopped at the news channel and her mouth fell open.

"_Broadcasting live from the scene here in Phoenix, Arizona where a terrible military training mission as gone wrong. A team of Army enlisted soldiers was practicing their fieldwork, when a grenade was discharged at the scene. Sources say that the grenade was supposed to be a fake out, prepping the soldiers on a real life scenario. No one is exactly sure the lives lost, or the destruction it caused. The grenade exploded near the weapons storage facility, causing a second larger explosion. May fatalities included some visiting family members, spouses, and fiancés that were at the base to visit their love ones. Some of the lives lost include that of Lieutenant Colonel Ivan Romanoff. Sources say he was in charge of the regiment training in the field during the explosion. More news later. Back to your Kurt."_

Natasha's jaw fell open at the sight before her. On the screen it showed the Army base, and the destroyed buildings. It didn't say specifically the number of lives lost or the injured, but all Natasha could see was the image of her father that flashed on screen. Her father was dead. He hadn't even said goodbye. Tears began to form at Natasha's eyes as she still held her cell phone to her ear.

"Jane I'm going to have to call you back." Natasha said abruptly, ending the call. She quickly dialed Loki's number and stood up and began pacing the coffee table.

"Hello?" Loki responded, surprised by the call.

"Loki? I-I. I need you to come home." Natasha said, stammering at her words, unable to shack the shock that hit her like a freight train.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Loki asked, worry and fear in his voice.

"I'm fine. Its just that-I need you." Natasha continued, unable to form complete sentences. "Please just come home now." Natasha said, tears beginning to roll down her checks as she continued to watch the news displayed before her.

"Loki you should see this." Natasha heard Clint say in the background, she heard the familiar sound of the local news broadcasting music and let a few tears roll down her eyes.

"Nat, I'm on my way. Just stay put! Don't answer the door for anyone but me." Loki ordered as he hung up the phone. Natasha just laid facedown on the couch and began to sob some more.

A few minutes later Natasha heard the familiar sound of Loki's Jeep roll into the driveway, and heard the familiar sounds of Loki running towards the door, and the door unlocking as he came inside. She stood up and walked towards the foyer to meet him. They stood a few feet apart and just stared at each other. Natasha had tearstains down her cheeks, and Loki was just watching her. Finally she ran into his arms, Loki easily catching her and felt his shirt become wet from her tears.

After a few moments Natasha's sobs subsided enough for her to speak to Loki.

"I didn't even get to say 'goodbye'. I'll never see him again! And I didn't even get to say 'goodbye'." Natasha kept repeating into Loki's chest as he held her. Soon her legs felt weak, Loki noticed this instantly, and caught her, as she was about to collapse to the ground.

Holding her bridal style, Loki easily carried her upstairs and down the hall to her room. Kick the door shut behind him, he laid he gently down on her bed, helping her under the covers and lightly kissing her forehead.

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone." Natasha said, grabbing Loki's' arm in a death grip.

"Alright. Only until you fall asleep." Loki replied softly, kicking off his shoes and sliding in between the covers next to Natasha. She instantly curled up by his side, fisting her hand in his shirt and letting the other one to rest over his heart.

Loki wrapped both his arms around Natasha's shoulder and waist and let her rest her head in the crock of his neck. He let his chin lay on top her head and just sighed as he felt the tears stream down her cheeks and onto his chest.

"Shh…shh…it's going to be alright. I'm right here." Loki whispered softly into her hair, kissing her head softly and rubbing small circles on her back.

The two fell asleep that way, wrapped in each other's arms, Natasha crying herself to sleep, and Loki speaking softly to her, keeping her safe.

**Chapter 7 complete! Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites and followers I've received on this fic! I honestly didn't think it'd be this successful! I'm so blessed for all the fans! Thanks so much! Sorry for the long waited update, I wish I could write and update all the time for you guys but sadly life calls! I'm just going to say that I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, I might complete this one and start a sequel (making this story shorter) or I might just write the whole thing and turn this story basically into a novel (which will take awhile to write, update, and lots of chapters). Feed back for both ideas are welcome and any suggestions for the story as well! Thanks so much! Happy New Years! **


	8. Chapter 8

"_Miss Natasha Romanoff, daughter of Lieutenant Colonel Ivan Romanoff, We present to you this flag. Flown over the Pentagon the day your father was killed along with his dog tags. Your father died for his country, he served multiple tours in Iraq, Iran, and Afghanistan. His love and devotion towards his country was his greatest gift, and his ultimate sacrifice. Our deepest condolences for you loss ma'am." One of the officers spoke to Natasha. He handed her the folded flag and the silver dog tags. All Natasha could do was accept the items and nod her head in "thank you". _

It had been almost three weeks since Natasha's father's funeral. Many relatives had visited the young Romanoff to offer condolences and help for the new fatherless teenager. Many knew of her mother's abandonment and offered her their homes, but she had refused them all, choosing to stay in Marvel County and continue to live in her home with Loki. Many of her relatives had been shocked to learn that she lived with her boyfriend, some vocalized their disapproval, but Natasha merely shook them off and their comments.

Soon Christmas break was upon the group of teenagers. Bruce, Pepper and Tony were leaving for Seattle to go skiing, Peggy, Steve, Maria and Clint were leaving for Buffalo where their families were staying together till the school year started. Natasha had no real Christmas plans, sure some of her relatives had offered their homes for the holidays, but she chose to decline their warm offerings. Loki also decided to stay with Natasha, his family could wait, and she was the most important thing to him at the moment. Jane was going with the Thor and his family back to Colorado for the holidays; both Natasha and Loki were welcomed to come. They were scheduled to leave on the day after school let out.

"You should come. Frigga and Odin would love to see you again, and I'm sure Thor would love to have his brother with him for Christmas. You know it's his favorite holiday." Jane spoke to the redhead at their lockers. The last period had ended and they were collecting their things. The other's had already left, and now Jane was beginning her best friend to join them.

"I'll ask Loki. I'm not sure if he wants to go though, he's been separated from his family for some time now, I'd hate to bring up old wounds." Natasha replied, eyeing her tall boyfriend from across the hall. He was currently talking to Tony on the phone, the two were having some sort of argument. Loki was currently gripping the door of his locker so hard Natasha thought it break.

"Ok well please ask him. I know Thor would really appreciate it too." Jane tried again, adding a good pouting face to her argument. Natasha could hardly stand to see her best friend do such a low trick but reluctantly agreed.

"Fine but no promises." Natasha replied, giving her friend a playfully hit on the arm, and walking towards her boyfriend, who had hung up on Tony and was finishing backing his bag.

"Ready?" Natasha asks the much taller teenager in front of her.

"Yes. Shall we?" Loki asks, holding out his arm for the redhead to take, which she happily does.

"Jane wants to know if we'd like to go with her and Thor back to Colorado." Natasha blurts out to her boyfriend as they settle down in his car.

"What? Why?" Loki asks, his tone suddenly going dark.

"She said Thor, your mother and Odin would love to see you. They miss you." Natasha replied, repeating what Jane had told her.

"Why would they miss me? They lied to me for sixteen years!" Loki shouted back. He noticed Natasha wince a little at his sudden change of demeanor and instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry. It's just…I haven't spoken to my family in months, I don't know what I'll say to them." Loki admitted shyly. Natasha understood his reluctance but agreed with Jane, Thor desperately wanted to have his brother back and Natasha hated to see the happy Odinson upset.

"Please. For me?" Natasha asks in a small voice, carefully not to spark a fire, knowing this sensitivity of the subject.

"Fine. For you! I don't anything to do with Odin! He's nothing but a liar." Loki growled out, driving off towards home.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll book our flight." Natasha replied softly, kissing Loki's cheek. She caught the light pinkness that rose to the surface on Loki's usually pale skin.

When they arrived home Natasha booked their flight while Loki called Thor and told him of their decision to join them.

"Excellent! I cannot wait to see you! Our flight leaves at 7. What times does yours?" Thor's deep voice asked through the phone.

"We're on the same flight. Natasha was able to book our seats a couple rows away from yours." Loki responded, looking over Natasha's shoulder at the screen.

"Great! We'll see you at the airport. Do you need a ride?" Thor asked, Natasha could hear his voice even without the speaker phone on.

"No, we'll get a taxi, thank you though." Loki replied politely, though Natasha could hear the hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Alright. See you at the airport brother!" Thor's giddy voice sounded through the phone's speakers.

Loki ended the call afterwards, not bothering to return the happiness.

"C'mon Loki, if you're not going to have a good attitude about it, don't come." Natasha threatened. She knew Loki was bitter towards his brother for his childish love for Christmas and their home, but mostly out of jealousy and the fact that Thor wasn't adopted, and their parents have always favored him.

"Fine I'll be nice, once I see him at the airport." Loki concluded, sitting down next to Natasha on the couch and pulling her onto his lap.

"Ok, but if we're doing this, you've got to be nice towards Thor, Jane, and especially your parents." Natasha warned him, giving him a serious look, which only made Loki smile and kiss her lips.

"Agreed. But I will warn you, the people of Asgard can be quit different than the people of New York." Loki warned.

"I can handle it. Have you seen some of my family members?" Natasha asked, rising an eyebrow and smirking towards her older boyfriend. Loki just smiled down at her and kissed her lips once more.

Soon the two teenagers were packing their suitcases and eating dinner, and heading off to bed, after all their flight was early.

After boarding their plane, Natasha finally relaxed; here she was going on a vacation with Loki and his family, to Colorado for Christmas. Her father would mostly definitely disapprove. The two had arrived at the airport and passed security with plenty of time to spare, they found some seats close to their gate and had opted to eat some bagels and read the newspaper while waiting.

Soon Thor, Jane, Frigga, and Odin had arrived and sat with the two teens. The first time Natasha had met Frigga was at the soccer game, and Frigga was instantly smitten with the young redhead. However Natasha had failed to talk to Odin, and simple said "Hello" to the older Odinson.

Loki and Odin's reunion was a little tenser, they barely spoke to each other, and when they did their words were short and cold. Both Thor and Frigga had to intervene to prevent the tension from rising. Jane and Natasha however happily let the family deal with their internal problems and began talking to one another, both sipping on coffee.

Once the greetings were over, the plane was ready to board, taking off earlier than scheduled. Now Natasha sat, reclined in her chair between the window and Loki listening to the sound of the jet engines. Loki was fast asleep beside her, their hands locked together on the armrest, while Loki slightly snored on her shoulder. Natasha just smiled at his sleeping face, brushed some hair back from his eyes and drifted off to sleep with him.

When she woke, the plan was descending and she could see the snow-covered ground outside the window. She had to bring her seat upright and force Loki's upright as well, as the flight attendants made their final round through the cabin.

Once the plane landed, Loki had finally woken up, and the two made their ways to the luggage claim to grab the remaining bags. Finally after grabbing their large suitcase they joined Thor, Jane, and the older Odinsons near the exit.

"We have a car on the way." Frigga explained to her youngest son and his girlfriend. The two nodded in understanding and saw the arrival of the family's large Silver Suburban pull up in front of the airport.

Soon the group of six was on their war to Asgard, a good drive due west of Denver. They stopped only for gas, bathroom and food. They arrived in Asgard around three in the afternoon Colorado time. The driver opened the door for Odin and Frigga and assisted in unloading the luggage. The Odinson's Colorado home was a large timber style ranch home, located on a large hill overlooking the town below.

"Odin was governor for many years before we moved to New York." Loki explained to Natasha as she eyed the large home with many servants walking around.

"Welcome home Master Odin and Lady Frigga." A servant spoke to the couple, bowing her head respectfully in front of her employers.

"Thank you, that shall be all. You are all excused until after the new year." Frigga ordered to the house of servants gathered around the forayer. They all smiled warmly at her and bowed respectfully before leaving taking their belonging with them.

"Now that's settled, Thor you can show Jane her room, and Loki you can show Natasha hers. There will be no sharing of the bedrooms understood?" Odin spoke to his two sons in a strict voice, both nodding their head in understanding and grabbed their bags and headed up the large stairs towards their rooms.

"Come Jane, you room is beautiful! A fabulous view of the surrounding mountains and valleys! You're sharing with Natasha." Thor spoke happily towards his girlfriend and Natasha. Leaping up the stairs two at a time, while carrying both his duffle bag and Jane's suitcase. Loki on the other hand had his carry-on and one large suitcase, which he shared with Natasha.

"Thanks honey. I'm so happy to be here." Jane replied smiling brightly up at her taller boyfriend, while opening the door to the door Thor motioned towards.

The room a fairly large room with two double beds, a large dresser, a good size closest, a large plush chair with a few throw blankets and a pillow, and a large sliding glass door towards the upstairs wrap around balcony. There was a large bathroom connecting to the room with double sinks, medicine cabinet, toilet, vanity with a stool, a large old fashion tube, and a shower.

"Wow this is wonderful. Thank you." Natasha gasped at the size of the room, twice as large as her own bedroom. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed Loki's cheek as he set their large suitcase down at the foot of one of the beds.

"No problem. I'll just take out my stuff and you can keep the suitcase." Loki replied, kissing her forehead and moving towards the hall to return to his old bedroom.

"Can I see your room?" Natasha asks, looking at Loki with loving blue eyes. He nods, smiling at her petite figure and leads her down the hall.

He opens a door two doors down from hers with Shaun White, Olympics, and various muscle cars posters on the door. There's also a large "Do Not Enter" sign and a "Keep Out" sign tapped on the door as well.

"Come on it. Excuse the mess, I haven't cleaned the room in a long time." Loki warned, opening the door and switching on the light.

The room is a little larger than the guest room, and has a large queen size bed on the far wall. There are also piles of clothes, snowboards, skates, and various sports equipment on the floor as well. Natasha can barely see the dark wood covered floor. There's a large desk facing the large sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony, and there are various pictures on the wall above the desk. Mostly of Loki as a child with Frigga, Thor, one with Odin, and one with a dog.

"Who's the dog?" Natasha asks, pointing to the picture of a young Loki with a husky with the bluest eyes.

"That was my last dog. His name was 'Winters'." Loki replied, blinking back tears at the reminder of his dog and everything he left when they moved from Asgard.

"I'm sorry. He's very beautiful. I've always wanted a dog." Natasha replied, whispering the last sentence to herself mostly, but it still didn't go unheard by the mischievous teenager.

"It's fine. He was a birthday present on my seventh birthday." Loki added, smiling at the memory. Natasha nodded in recognition and continued to look around the room.

There was a door leading to a large, messy closet and another leading to a personal bathroom, Natasha could barely make out the sink, it was piled with various objects and equipment.

"What is all this stuff?" Natasha asked, picking up a large shoulder pad.

"It's my old hockey armor. Odin wanted Thor and I to be athletic so he forced me to play hockey. I wasn't that good, so I dropped out and tried figure skating, which ended terrible. I also tried snowboarding, which I was rather good at if I say so myself, and I also tried skiing." Loki replied, motioning towards the many snowboards littering the floor and the walls. There were also Snowboarding trophies and skiing awards.

"Wow impressive. I didn't know you boarded." Natasha replied, a little hurt at the lack of information she knew on her boyfriend.

"I don't like to talk about it a lot." Loki responded, shrugging his shoulders and moving to sit on his bed.

"Why did you leave?" Natasha asks, sitting down at the desk chair.

"Thor's always wanted to live in New York, and he wants a football scholarship, so Odin thought it'd be wise to move to New York and have him play with a larger population. Besides Colorado doesn't offer the best football weather conditions." Loki added, smiling while looking out the window as fresh snow began to fall from the sky.

"Loki! Thor! Jane! Natasha! Dinner!" Frigga's voice came from downstairs, echoing off the walls of the large house.

"Shall we?" Loki asks, standing and offering his arm towards his sitting girlfriend.

"We shall." Natasha responds, smiling at her boyfriend and following him out of the room.

Downstairs in the grand kitchen, Frigga has setup a buffet style dinner, with the main dinning room decorated in various Christmas decorations and various China dishes on the table. There's a roast, mashed potatoes, multiple types of vegetables, a salad, a fruit salad, rolls, beats, cranberries, and some small appetizers placed in front of the main course.

"Wow that's a lot of food." Natasha says, eyes studying the various dishes on display.

"Mother what is all of this?" Loki asks, gesturing towards the living room where there are groups of people talking and sipping on wine while Christmas music plays in the background. Natasha hadn't even noticed them.

"Well Heimdall heard of our return, so he had a small welcome home party thrown of us. Is that a problem?" Frigga asks, studying her younger son carefully.

"No, not a problem at all." Loki replies back icily, grabbing Natasha's hand and pulling her towards the buffet.

"Who are they?" Natasha asks, gesturing towards the living room.

"Some of Odin and Thor's friends." Loki replies shortly. Hardly looking up at his redhead girlfriend.

"You didn't have any friends?" Natasha asks, anxious to learn more about her boyfriend's past.

"I was friends with them. But after I ratted them out, Thor was grounded for a good month and they refused to speak to me, for they were also grounded for awhile by their parents." Loki explains, looking away from his girlfriend and focusing, much to intently, on fixing himself a plate of food.

"Why don't they forgive you?" Natasha asks, inching closer to her boyfriend while holding an empty plate.

"I don't know. I guess they always tolerated me for Thor's sake, but after I ratted them out I couldn't be trusted, so they just isolated me. I was ok with it, I didn't really like them anyways." Loki explained, starting to become annoyed at his girlfriends questions of his past relationships.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't have many friends until I met Jane, than the others." Natasha replied softly, looking away from her boyfriend's tall figure and out the large windows at the town below. Instantly Loki felt the pain in his chest as his girlfriend's small confession, and regretted his harshness towards her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so cold to you. You have every right to know about my past, after all the stories you've shared with me about yours. Forgive me?" Loki asks, genuine hurt in his eyes, and a hint of worry in his tone. The thought of losing the one person in his entire life that makes him feel wanted, loved, care for, whole. He couldn't bare the thought of not having Natasha near him.

"Of course. It's a sensitive subject; I can understand and respect that. I'm sorry if I pushed you too far." Natasha quickly apologizes, though Loki just shrugs her apology away.

"It's fine. I'll tell you more. We have a long vacation ahead of us. Plenty of time for stories." Loki replies, smiling down at her and kissing her softly on her lips.

Afterwards Natasha fills her plate up with the various foods presented to her, and the couple eat at the dinning table, Thor and Jane are already there socializing with some of Thor's friends.

"Brother! Natasha! Join us! I would like to introduce you, Natasha, to my friends." Thor's deep voice called at the opposite end of the table. Waving his brother and his girlfriend over, the newly arrived couple sits down beside Jane, Natasha instantly sitting between her best friend and her boyfriend, and Loki sitting on Natasha's right side.

"Natasha, this is Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg." Thor introduced Natasha to the four other people accompany Thor and Jane at the table.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Lady Natasha." Fandral greeted her, kissing the back of her hand instead of shaking it. Instantly Natasha yanked her hand away from his grasp, and Loki gave the shorter teenager a deadly, ice cold, glare that made even Natasha and Thor shiver.

"Back off Fandral. She's my girlfriend." Loki growled towards the blonde haired teen across the table. Instantly he wrapped a protective arm around his much smaller girlfriend and inched closer to her, allowing Natasha to basically sit on his left leg.

"Sorry Loki, my bad, I didn't know." Fandral apologized. "Lady Natasha, please forgive me for causing you any embarrassment." He continued, looking at Natasha and giving her a dashing smile. Most girls would swoon or faint, Natasha merely shrugged it off, while Loki again gave him a death glare that forced Fandral to retrieve more food.

"So Natasha, how long have you and Loki been dating?" Hogun asked, changing the subject as soon as Fandral left the table.

"Since September." Natasha replied, smiling at the memory and turning to look at Loki. The two locked eyes and smiled sweetly at one another.

"Why would you say 'yes' to a guy like Loki?" Volstagg joked, Sif and Hogun smiling at the inside joke.

"Because he's sweet, kind, and he's got more manners and respect than either the four of you put together." Natasha snapped, with Fandral returning he received part of the insult. The four teenagers instantly stopped laughing, and their faces went from shock to annoyance.

"Obviously Loki has been feeding you lies. That's what he does. We called him the 'god of mischief and lies', and he's definitely earned that title." Sif snapped back, giving Natasha a once over before flashing her a cold glare.

"Enough. I do not wish for my long time friends to fight with my new friends." Thor's deep voice snapped the teenagers out of their fight and back to the rest of the table.

"Sorry Thor, I didn't realize New Yorkers could lack so many manors." Fandral replied, giving Natasha a dirty look before returning to his food.

"Enough. I will not tolerate fighting. Natasha and Jane are my guests, and I expect you all to treat them like it." Thor threatened towards the "Warrior Three" and Sif as the small group of teenagers liked to call themselves.

"Ok, sorry Thor." Volstagg was the first to apology, always wanting to be in Thor's favor, causing his friends to roll their eyes but agree to not fight with Thor and Loki's guests and girlfriends.

"Now that that's settled. Who up for dessert?" Thor asks in his usually cheerful voice.

**Ok sorry for the delay, I was on vacation and well…no Wi-Fi. I'm so thankful and blessed by all the positive reviews, favorites, and followers I've been receiving on this story! I honestly didn't think it make it this far but here we are on chapter 8! Still no idea when this will be complete, but I do have a better look at the future for the fic. So sorry for this late chapter but I love you all and I just want to make you all happy! I will gladly take the criticism (as long as it's not too harsh) and I love all the feedback this story gets! Any suggestions, thoughts, questions, or anything else y'all can think of is greatly appreciated and I'd love to hear it! Keep in mind that I rewrote this chapter about three times before I liked the beginning so I'm sorry if it's kinda choppy. Thanks again! I'll try to update soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

The remainder of dinner was spent with awkward conversation, and reminiscing on the old times. Eventually the party slowed down until the only people still awake was the group of teenagers.

"Well I think we should head home. Thank you for the food, and welcome home." Volstagg stated, standing up and motioning for his fellow warriors and Sif to do the same. They agreed and said their "thank yous" and "welcome homes" before leaving.

"Well now that they're gone how about we watch a movie?" Thor asks, looking towards his girlfriend, brother, and Natasha.

"No thanks sweetie, I'm exhausted and totally not in sync with the time change. I'm going to bed. Night." Jane replied, standing and stretching before kissing her boyfriend's mouth and heading upstairs to her room.

"Brother? Natasha?" Thor asks, anticipation in his eyes.

"I think I'll clean up the dishes, you and Loki can enjoy a brother's night." Natasha replied, standing quickly and gathering the remaining dishes, kissing Loki's forehead on the way out.

"Brother? Shall we watch, 'Star Wars'? It was always our favorite." Thor asks, smiling like a young child at Christmas.

"Sure Thor. But I'd like to help Natasha in the kitchen first, it's not fair to have our guest do all the work." Loki replies quickly, leaving the table and making his way towards the kitchen.

When he arrives at the kitchen he sees a sight he didn't think was possible. Sure he and Natasha had their fun at home, washing dishes, which usually ended in water and suds fight and a messier kitchen than before, but this sight was unusual.

Natasha was standing by the sink, facing the mountains, rinsing off the stack of plates lined on the side. She had her phone sitting on the windowsill playing her iPod at maximum volume.

"I wanna love like Johnny and June, rings of fire burnin' with you, I wanna walk the line, walk the line, till the end of time, I wanna love, love you that much, cash it all in, give it all up, when you're gone I wanna go too, like Johnny and June…" Natasha was singing along to the iPod.

Loki just stood there completely mesmerized. He loved seeing the way Natasha hips swayed back and forth to the music, the way her hair moved with her head, the way her lips moved singing every line word for word.

"Having fun there?" Loki asks, smiling at her startled face as she turns off her iPod and gives him a glare for sneaking up on her, one of the few people who can actually pull it off.

"What do you want? And wipe that smile off your face." Natasha threatened, sending some suds towards the taller teenager. Loki just smiled wider and laughed full heartedly.

"Why? You're so adorable when you're startled, and even cuter when you're mad." Loki replied, walking towards his shorter girlfriend and kissing her on the forehead.

"Very funny. I thought you were going to watch a movie with Thor?" Natasha asks, suddenly curious why he isn't.

"I am. I just wanted to help you with the dishes. It's not very hospitable for me to leave all the work to you is it?" Loki asks, taking Natasha's hands and starting to rub small circles on hands.

"You're never interested in helping me with the dishes at home though. What's with the sudden change of heart?" Natasha asks, skeptical of her boyfriend's motives.

"Well you're a guest here, and I don't want you to feel obligated." Loki replied. Moving to stand behind Natasha, rolling up his sleeves and sticking them into the soapy water. Natasha, now trapped between the sink and her boyfriend, can't refuse his actions now, and must wash dishes with her boy standing directly behind her; her back is pushed up against his chest.

When the dishes are all washed, Loki dries his hands off with a dishrag and looks at his much shorter girlfriend.

"Well Thor will be waiting for me in the basement, I'll see you later my dear." Loki purrs towards his girlfriend, kissing her lightly on the mouth before waltzing downstairs to join his brother.

Natasha dries the dishes by herself, and climbs the stairs to her room. When she enters she notices Jane's bed is empty, the covers not even pulled back, and suspects she's in Thor's room. She tosses the idea aside and gets ready for bed, the time being close to 1:00 eastern time. Natasha drifts off to sleep, wishing Loki were next to her.

Downstairs Thor chose to watch "Spider-Man 3" and was already skipping through the commercials.

"Brother! Remember when we watched this movie? We snuck out of the house to the premiere?" Thor asks, smiling at the memory.

"Yes, I also remember we waited in line for two hours, nearly froze to death, and when we finally made it into the theatre, a blizzard knocked the power out." Loki replied, smiling at the memory himself. It had been awhile since he thought of the times when Thor and him would actually spend time together and not argue. They were rare moments and memories but they were dear to Loki, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Come brother the movie has started." Thor smiled. Loki turned off the lights and the two settled down on the couch and began to watch.

By 12:55 Natasha had tried every sleeping position imaginable and still hadn't caught a wink. Tired of lying in bed, she crept downstairs and looked around the kitchen. The lights were off and everything was the same as how she left it when she went up. She noticed the lights on towards the basement, and quietly walked down the steps to check on her boyfriend and Thor. Reaching the bottom, she noticed the TV on, in the middle of "Spider-Man 3" but neither Thor nor Loki were watching. Instead the two brothers were sprawled out on the couch Thor's mouth open and drooling and Loki snoring lightly.

Lightly chuckling to herself, Natasha silently crept closer and took a couple pictures on her phone. Kissing Loki's forehead softly she turned off the TV and searched in the closet for some blankets. Walking back she draped a blanket over each Odinson and walked back upstairs, turning off the stair light in the process.

Sighing to herself once she reached the third floor, she walked towards Loki's bedroom, instead of the guest room. Opening the door she sat down on Loki's bed and admired his various posters, books, and accessories that decorated his room. She crawled under the covers of his large queen size bed and fell asleep with the scent of Loki surrounding her senses.

The next morning Loki awoke to a loud noise. He tried covering his ears and rolling to his other side, but instead ended up rolling off the couch. Landing on the floor with a loud thud, Loki untangled himself from the blanket wrapped around his legs, and looked for the culprit of the awful noise.

Sure enough, Thor was now sprawled out on the couch, drooling rolling down his check and snoring like an old man. Loki growled towards his sleeping brother and stood up, stretching his sore limbs. The couch was not designed to sleep two large brothers, especially when one was the biggest linebacker on the football team. Loki growled at his brother one last time and walked upstairs, throwing the blanket back on the sleeping Odinson.

Reaching his room, Loki mentally noted he needed a shower, and probably should check on Natasha. When he opened the door he noticed instantly the body occupying his bed, it was the sleeping form of Natasha. She had the covers pulled up tight around her shoulders, and her red hair had fallen in her face. She was shivering slightly and he noticed that she was hugging the pillow with a vice-grip.

Loki quietly walked towards his sleeping girlfriend and brushed some curls away from her face. He kisses her lightly on the nose and noticed Natasha's shoulders relax some from his touch. Loki inwardly and outwardly smiled at the redhead. She had grown accustomed to his body and smell next to her when she sleeps, and the lack of it last night had proved to upset her sleeping abilities. Loki smiled brighter when he put the pieces together on why she decided to crash in his room.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Loki purred towards his girlfriend's ear. He noticed the Goosebumps rise on Natasha's fair skin and her eyelids began to slowly open.

"Morning, how was sleeping on the couch?" Natasha asks, blinking the sleep from her eyes and sitting up a little to look at Loki's face better.

"It was…hard. That couch is not made to sleep two males, especially a football player." Loki responded. Natasha smiled at his comment.

"We have to do Christmas shopping today." Natasha stated, it was only four days until Christmas day, and Natasha didn't have a gift for Loki and vice versa.

"Alright. Let me shower up and we can go." Loki responded, standing up and moving towards the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll shower in the guestroom. By the way, you're really cute when you snore." Natasha says, walking towards the bathroom door and standing behind Loki, who was taking off his shirt.

"Very funny." Loki responded, kissing her lips sweetly before closing the door. Natasha smiled to herself and walked back toward the guestroom.

Inside she saw Jane emerging from the bathroom, wet hair and a towel in hand.

"Morning, how was your night?" Natasha asks the brunette, as she began to strip.

"It was fine. I couldn't catch a wink of sleep. Have you seen Thor? I waited for him in his room but he never showed." Jane replied, brushing her long brown hair.

"He spent the night on the couch with Loki. The two fell asleep during 'Spider-Man 3'." Natasha responded, grabbing a towel and walking towards the bathroom. Jane just nodded and began to put on her minimal amount of make-up.

When Natasha was finished, she changed and walked downstairs to find Frigga waiting with Jane, both buddle up warm and preparing to go somewhere.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

"We're going into town for Christmas shopping. Care to join us?" Frigga asks, holding up a dark green coat for Natasha with a matching gold scarf and a green and gold hat. Natasha nodded and bulled on the snow boots waiting for her, and slipping into the warm jacket, hat, scarf and gloves that Frigga had laid out for her. "Thank you." Natasha says, once she's all bundled up like her best friend and Mrs. Odinson.

"My pleasure. Shall we?" Frigga asks, opening the door and stepping out onto the fresh white snow.

"Wow I've never seen so much snow!" Jane exclaimed, kicking some with her feet and throwing some up in the air like a child.

"Why is that dear?" Frigga asks, turning the SUV on and starting the heaters.

"I grew up in New Mexico before moving to New York. In the desert you don't get a lot of snow." Jane replies, smiling like a child and forming a small snowball in her hand.

"Well I've seen plenty of snow for a lifetime." Natasha states almost bitterly. She didn't know where the sudden sourness came from, and instantly regretted her tone once it left her mouth. "Sorry, it's just snow brings up bad memories." Natasha quickly apologizes and climbs into the warm SUV.

"It's alright dear. I know what it's like to have a few sour memories." Frigga replies, as Jane climbs in.

"Where to first?" Jane asks, dusting off some snow from her boots before closing the door.

"I was thinking Macy's, Tiffany's and Co., Coach, and Asgard mall. If that's alright with you ladies?" Frigga replies, checking in the review mirror at Natasha's expression, which was blank, as she drove down the curvy road.

"Sure that sounds fun. Right Tasha?" Jane asks, enthusiasm written all over the teen's face. Natasha merely nodded, looking out the window watching the snowfall.

Jane and Frigga were both slightly taken back by Natasha's lack of words, and lack of enthusiasm but Jane instantly realized what was bothering the Russian teenager and was hit with guilt.

"I'm sorry Tasha." Jane said quietly to the redhead in the back seat. Natasha refused to cry in front of the two women in front of her so she merely nodded her head in understanding. Frigga confused over Jane's apology said nothing as the car continued down the mountain towards the town below.

The SUV parked in front of _Asgard Mall_, the largest mall in Asgard and in three counties. The three ladies walked through the main entrance and immediately were greeted with a good three-story mall that appeared to house every store imaginable.

"It's the biggest and most populated mall in three counties. We are quit proud to have it in our town." Frigga said, explaining a little of Asgard's history to the two baffled teens.

Marvel County had their own mall; it was a two-story mall with all the loved and mainstream brands and stores, but Asgard mall also held plenty local and tourist shops. The three walked around the first floor, window shopping and admiring all the wonderful holiday décor displayed throughout.

"Would you ladies like to stop in Express? I hear they have a wonderful selection of clothing." Frigga said, not used to having the company of females, something she very wished to have more often. The two juniors agreed and excitedly began to tour the racks and displays inside the spacious store.

Jane found a couple of holiday dresses that had very nice chiffon, lace, and sparkles decorating the items, while Natasha scanned through some of the other racks, finding a nice emerald green dress with a sweetheart neckline and two thick straps. It was a vintage styled dress and fell a little passed Natasha's knees. The redhead instantly fell in love with the dress and grabbed her size to try it on.

Jane also was having a successful time picking out a nice 1950s looking red dress with two large straps and a small crumb catcher, it reached her knees as well and when you spun the skirt flared out.

As the two girls tried on their selections, Frigga waited patiently outside their dressing rooms anxiously waiting. Jane emerged first, looking absolutely stunning in the dress, matching Thor's signature color. It fit her to a T and the middle hugged her small waist and widening out slightly passed her hips. She twirled a couple times, impressing Frigga and revealing the full skirt. Frigga instantly loved the dress on the brunette and decided to purchase it as a Christmas gift to the nerdy girl.

Natasha emerged next, taking both Frigga and Jane's breath away. The green dress fitted all her curves exactly right, and the emerald color brought out the slight green in Natasha's green/blue eyes. It made her olive skin look even finer, and her small petite frame wasn't drowning in the size of the dress.

"Oh dear, you look wonderful." Frigga complimented the unusually quiet girl. Natasha blushed at the attention she was receiving from the ex-mayor's wife, her best friend, and half the staff.

"You so have to buy that! Loki will love it." Jane also complimented, mentioning Natasha's boyfriend brought on an even deeper shade of pink to Natasha's cheeks. Frigga agreed and bought the girls both dresses as a gift.

The small trio of women continued their hunt around the mall, stopping at Men's Warehouse so Frigga could buy her three boys new suites. They also stopped at Starbucks and bought a couple of coffees and decided to rest their feet.

"We had success didn't we?" Jane asks, trying to start a conversation. Natasha smiled and nodded towards her friend.

"I agree. I'm sure Thor's going to love the gifts you bought him." Frigga agreed, smiling at the brunette waiting for Natasha to answer.

"I bet he will too. He loves anything you give him." Natasha replied, giving a small smile towards her friend.

The rest of their time at the mall was full of awkward silences and shopping. On their return trip home Natasha sat in the passenger seat while Jane occupied the back.

"Tell me Natasha, tell me a little bit more about you." Frigga asks, starting a conversation for their half hour drive back up the mountain.

"Not much to tell ma'am. My father and I moved to Marvel County when I was in seventh grade. I used to live in New York City." Natasha explained, not going into much detail, much to Frigga's curiosity.

"What about your mother?" Frigga asks, not realizing she had asked a question not easily answered, in Natasha's mind.

"She abandoned my father and I when I was younger." Natasha answered bluntly, letting the words soak into Frigga's ears as she processed the information.

"What about your father? We would have love to have him join us." Frigga invited, adding a warm smile.

"He died a couple months ago." Natasha stated quietly. Frigga barely heard her.

Realization dawned upon the only Odinson woman, this girl; this barely sixteen-year-old girl had lost her family and was completely alone in the world. She understood now why her son had great love, admiration, and respect for her. She had raised herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. My greatest condolences." Frigga replied, looking over at the redhead, who just continued to stare out the window.

Frigga sighed, knowing she had to make this Christmas extra special now.

**Ok there's chapter 9. Sorry it took so long to type up! I know it might be somewhat short and choppy (I've written over a period of two or three weeks sorry about that…again). Well I hope you enjoy! Hope y'all enjoyed the Frigga/Natasha/Jane scenes. A little mother-daughter bonding! Btw sorry if I'm making any of them out of character. It's so hard to tell so please give me feedback if you feel I've misused their personalities or traits. Sorry that not a lot of other Avengers in the story, I've been receiving some complaints about it and let me try to clarify. This story is totally 100% Loki/Natasha (with the exception of other couples), but I will try very hard to include the others. Once they return home from their Christmas break there will definitely be more drama and interactions I promise! Please don't hate me for taking so long! Love you all who have reviewed, favored, followed, and basically red this story! It means so much to me! **


	10. Chapter 10

Once the SUV parked in the driveway, Natasha instantly jumped out of the passenger seat and started to unload the many shopping bags. Frigga had gone inside to make sure none of the males of the house were snooping around, something Thor had become known for during the holiday season, as Jane and Natasha quickly carried the multiple bags to Frigga's office, located towards the east wing of the large home.

After all the items had been unpacked, organized, wrapped, and successfully hidden; the three women walked back towards the kitchen, Frigga preparing to make them an afternoon snack.

"What would you ladies like? I have anything you want." Frigga offered, looking towards the redhead and brunette sitting at the island bar, mindlessly checking their phones for any missed messages.

"I'll just have some water." Natasha replied, turning off her iPhone and walking towards the fridge, grabbing bottled water.

"I'll just have some cheese please." Jane replied also, Frigga nodding in understanding and bringing out a rather large cheese tray full of various cheese, crackers, and other appetizers.

Jane instantly grabbed a small handful of cheese and crackers and proceeded to eat them in silence.

"Mother? Jane? Natasha? Are you back?" Thor's deep voice echoed from downstairs where the women had failed to notice the door open, and lights and sounds echoing from the basement.

"Yes Thor we're upstairs. Do you want some crackers and cheese?" Frigga called back, equally as loud towards the open door.

"Sure we'll be right up!" Thor replied back, pausing whatever object was making the noise and climbing the stairs with Loki and Odin in tow.

"Hello sweetheart. Want some crackers and cheese?" Frigga asked her husband and two sons, now not having to shout.

"Sure, I'll also have some hot chocolate." Odin replied, making his way towards the walk in pantry and grabbing the necessary ingredients.

"How was the shopping trip?" Loki asks, kissing Natasha's head and grabbing a few pieces of crackers and cheese for himself.

"It was fine, not very crowded, at least compared to New York." Natasha replied, stealing one of Loki's crackers from his hand and eating it quick.

"Well I'm glad you found success. Do you ladies wish to join Loki and I tonight for a movie marathon? They're playing several Johnny Depp movies tonight on HBO." Thor invited, looking towards his girlfriend and Natasha with pleading eyes.

"Sure why not. Which movies?" Jane asks, giving Thor and Eskimo kiss.

"I believe _Alice in Wonderland, Pirates of the Caribbean, Dark Shadows, The Tourist, Sweeny Todd, and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._" Thor replied, thinking over the guide list, which he had skimmed earlier.

"Sounds fine to me, what about you Tasha?" Jane asks, turning towards her close friend.

"Fine with me. Are you joining us?" Natasha replies, looking longingly up towards her boyfriend. Even sitting on a tall bar stool, Loki still manages to stay a good few inches over her head.

"I guess I will if you're going to be there." Loki replied, giving her a loving smirk and kissing her cheek.

"Don't stay up too late, tomorrow Christmas Eve and we're having a party." Frigga warned the teen couples, causing Thor to groan loudly, and Loki to roll his eyes over dramatically.

"Do we have to attend? It's mostly just father's old friends." Thor whined towards his mother. "And I mean, _old_ friends."

"Don't give me any of that Thor Christopher Odinson. You listen hear, you're going whether you like it or not, it means a lot to your father, myself, and the people of Asgard. Don't throw away all your father has worked hard to achieve in this community." Frigga snapped towards her oldest son, giving him a cold stare. Thor instantly bowed his head in apology and humiliation at being called his full name.

"_Christopher_?" Jane asks suspiciously, eyeing her boyfriend up and down with curious eyes.

"I rather liked the name, I was going through a new world period in college and I just happened to like the name. It suits him quit well, always wanting to find new places." Frigga responded, sounding quit satisfied with the name she had chosen for her first born.

"What's your full name Loki?" Natasha asks, turning the attention towards the raven-haired teen, which would gladly not like the spotlight at the moment.

"Loki Thomas Odinson." Frigga replied happily, smiling warmly at her youngest son.

"Thomas? How adorable. I like it, it suits you." Natasha complimented her boyfriend's name, causing him to blush under her loving gaze and the rest of his families' eyes.

"I was studying colonel America at the time when I first came across the name, Thomas Jefferson. I've always liked Jefferson so that's why I gave Loki that middle name." Frigga smiled towards the couple, loving the idea of having both Natasha and Jane stay in the family.

"Well I like it. And it suits you." Natasha spoke towards Loki, giving him a loving smile and kissing his cheek. "Thomas." She whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver slightly at her warm breath.

"Come brother, let us go and watch the movies. It should be starting soon." Thor's voice broke Loki's thoughts and he watched as Jane grabbed some microwaveable popcorn while Thor easily slung the petite girl on over his shoulders as he began to walk downstairs.

"I think we can finish this later." Natasha whispered in Loki's ear, grabbing her water bottle and following after the blonde and brunette couple, with Loki in close pursuit.

It was now 3 in the morning, the movies were long over and the group of teens was now sprawled comfortable around the room. Jane was warmly in a blanket with Thor's arms around her waist, her laying on top of him on the reclined recliner. Natasha was laid out on the couch, back towards Loki's chest as his arm was securely wrapped around her waist, his check nestled nicely on top of her shoulder, while successfully breathing warmly into her ear.

It truly was a sight to see, Frigga and Odin had been preparing for the Christmas Eve party they threw every year, and had gone downstairs to check on the teens. The sight took their breaths away, the love that surrounded the teens were unmistakable. Thor had never been so joyous (although his natural mood, he had been showing more and more signs of aggression and short temperedness before moving to New York and meeting Jane).

Loki on the other hand was a completely new person, Natasha brought out the happiness, loving, and sometimes-playful side, which his parents hadn't seen since he boyhood days. Before moving to New York; Loki was hostile, cold, and unwelcoming to his "family". That was when he first learned of his past, being adopted, and the fact that Odin and Frigga had kept something from him for sixteen years had greatly upset the teen. But now with Natasha in his life he was mostly happy, evening joking around with his brother more like his younger days before the secret was revealed.

Now looking at the two couples Frigga's heart was overfilled with joy and happiness. She had never believed Thor would ever find a woman that could handle his aggressive streaks, his short temper, and his sometimes-careless words, but Jane had. She had helped Thor with his homework and because of it Thor's grades were much improved and his attitude had changed from a spoiled prince to a down-to-earth teen.

Loki also had positive benefits from having Natasha in his life, he was less hostile towards his family, Thor and Odin specifically, and he often talked more to his mother, which was something he hadn't down since he was in middle school. He also was coming home, well to Natasha, and hadn't pulled a prank that would get him kicked out of school yet. He seemed to enjoy life more, he was more talkative towards the people around him, and his social life had greatly improved since Natasha had walked into his life. He also wasn't listening to depressing music anymore, and was now actually listening to a lot of old rock n roll and some country, something he never would have down a year ago.

"Do you think we should wake them?" Odin's smooth voice broke into Frigga's thoughts and brought her back to the real world.

"No. I think we should let them be, after all you only get one chance at a high school sweetheart." Frigga replied, smiling up at her husband reminding him of their high school days. Odin smiled back at his wife from the memories, gladly reminiscing with her.

The two continued to watch the sight before their eyes, Loki silently moving in his sleep, pulling Natasha closer, Natasha whispering different words in a foreign language snuggling closer to her boyfriend. Thor began moving in his sleep, gripping Jane's small waist even tighter, while Jane rolled onto her stomach, cuddling even closer to her blonde boyfriend.

Frigga quickly and silently walked towards the sleeping couples and brought out her iPhone and quickly snapped a few pictures of the couples.

"One day, they're going to look back and smile at the memories." Frigga said to Odin at his questioning look.

He just nodded in agreement and the two walked upstairs towards their own room.

When the sunlight filled the basement, four teens were happily sleeping enjoying the warmth and company of each other. Thor woke first, noticing and feeling the warm heavier weight resting upon his broad chest. He stole a quick glance down and noticed the curly brunette hair spread across his chest. He smiled warmly at the sight; Jane had her small fists clenching his shirt and snuggled even deeper into his chest.

"What are you dreaming of my love?" Thor whispers softly into Jane's head, causing the young teen to moan in her sleep and grumble incoherent words. Thor just laughed heartedly, causing his chest to vibrate, at his girlfriend.

"I thought you weren't a morning person?" Jane asks, surprising the blonde teen, as she brought her head up and rested it on his chest.

"As long as I can see your beautiful face in the morning." Thor replied honestly, causing a pink hue to form on Jane's cheeks. She gently raised herself slightly off the muscular teen's chest and kissed his lips softly. Thor eagerly deepened the kiss.

"Do you two have to start your make-out sessions this early?" Loki growled at the two teens, which had disturbed his slumber.

"Sorry brother, we shall take it somewhere else." Thor replied, blushing at being caught. He easily lifted himself off the recliner, carrying Jane bridal style up the stairs.

"Loki did you say something?" Natasha asks sleepily, looking at her dark haired boyfriend with loving eyes.

"Just Thor and Jane. They were starting their make-out session and I did not wish to witness it." Loki replied, smiling back towards his blue-eyed girlfriend.

"Well that's understandable." Natasha replied, sleep still evident in her tone. "What time is it?" Natasha asked, after yawning and stretching slightly on the narrow couch. Neither teen had noticed their situation.

Loki was crammed against the couch; his left arm firmly planted underneath's Natasha's body and his right arm wrapped around his girlfriend's torso. Natasha was laying slightly on her left shoulder, with her left arm underneath her body, and her right arm lazily playing with Loki's right hand fingers on her mid-section.

"Uh, about 9 almost 10." Loki replied, taking a quick glance at the digital clock resting on the large built in shelves across from the couch.

"Well we should get up. I think Frigga wants Jane and me to help her prepare for tonight's party." Natasha said, climbing out of Loki's hold, standing up and stretching.

"Alright I hope you have fun. Remember my mother has never had any real female company before, so I'll apologize in advance if she crosses a line or two." Loki replied, standing up and mimicking his girlfriend's stretching pose. Silently he walked behind his girlfriend and brought her backwards towards his chest. "I can't wait to see you tonight. You know I think you look incredible sexy in black." Loki whispered huskily into her ear, making a shiver run down the teen girl's spine.

"Later Casanova, we should probably go upstairs and eat." Natasha said, turning her head to the side and kissing her boyfriend's temples. Loki reluctantly agreed, freeing Natasha from his grasps and followed his petite girlfriend up the stairs.

In the kitchen Thor and Jane were already making pancakes for breakfast with eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, and juice. The moment Loki and Natasha decided to emerge from the basement, Thor was trying to flip an omelet on the pan, but happened to flick his wrist with too much force and sent the omelet flying out of the pan and onto the tile floor.

"You're cleaning that up." Loki teased towards his brother. Thor looked up, noticing Loki and Natasha for the first time, and smiled at his sibling and friend.

"Morning brother and lady Natasha. I hope you slept well." Thor spoke to them brightly, picking up the burnt omelet from the floor and throwing it in the trashcan.

"Morning Rachel Ray, what are you making?" Natasha asks playfully, walking over to the bar towards Jane and pouring her and Loki a glass of orange juice.

"Very funny. I was trying to make Jane an omelet, but I'm afraid I don't have much skill or knowledge in the kitchen. Loki though knows how to make a wonderful omelet. Don't you brother?" Thor replies sheepishly, turning towards his brother for support.

"Loki you cook?" Jane asks, chuckling at the thought of the dark haired, grumpy teen cooking anything that's not pizza.

"Yes, actually quit often. My mother taught me when I was younger and I was quit fond of it." Loki replied, smirking with pride at the acknowledgement.

"Really? Prove it. Make me an omelet." Jane challenged, arching an eyebrow at the prankster teen.

"Fine, and just for laughs, if I make you an excellent omelet, you'll have to pay for my new guitar." Loki challenged back, smirking at the thought.

"Agreed. And if I win, you have to do a photo shoot of Thor and I for my birthday." Jane challenged back, arching an eyebrow at the tall Odinson.

"Agreed." Loki gritted through teeth, shaking Jane's hand in the process.

Loki began to make his way around the kitchen, grabbing all the necessary ingredients for his masterpiece.

"By the way, I don't like mine's too burnt." Jane smirked towards the cooking teen, trying to make the omelet as hard to make as possible.

"Do not worry Jane, I will be sure to make sure it's nothing less than perfect." Loki replied, smiling evilly towards the shorter teen, continuing to prepare the meal.

Soon Loki was finished, and had prepared a beautiful omelet, it's yellow coloring and rich smell filled the kitchen. He also made one for Natasha and himself; Thor opting to have bacon, toast, and anything but the dreaded eggs.

"Bon appétit lady Jane." Loki smiled at the sitting brunette, waiting patiently for her meal.

"Thank you sir Loki." Jane mimicked his accent and began to devour her meal. "Oh my god, this is really good. Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Jane asks, only stopping to drink some cranberry juice, and then continue to eat.

"I agree, where did you learn to cook like this?" Natasha asked, equally curious, only stopping to take small sips of her orange juice.

"I took a few classes at the community college when I was in middle school, and my mother also enjoys cooking, she hired some professional chiefs to teach me." Loki replied honestly, digging into his own meal.

Soon the group of teenagers were joined by oldest Odinsons, both opting to have toast with bacon and some coffee.

"I hope you girls are ready for tonight. I have a special surprise for both of you. Once you're finished breakfast come find me in my study." Frigga ordered, smiling brightly at the two teens. Both nodded in affirmative as Frigga strode gracefully towards her office.

**Wow sorry for the long delay. School and crap got in the way. But I really have no excuse except for not finding time to write. SORRY! I'll try to upload another (one for this story and another for my TDI story) over the weekend to make-up for it! Thanks for everyone who's reviewed, favored, and followed this story! Honestly didn't think I'd get so many viewers. Thanks a lot, it really means a lot! I'm so blessed! You guys are the motivation why I do what I do. Thanks! **

**-Love you don't go changin' **


	11. Chapter 11

After breakfast, Natasha and Jane made their way into Frigga's office, noticing the tall woman staring out the window at the sunlit city below.

"You wanted to see us, Ma'am?" Natasha asks, being braver one of the two.

"Yes, as you know we're throwing a party tonight, for Christmas and our return to Asgard." Frigga replied, stepping away from the window and sitting in her plush desk chair, motioning for the two teens to sit in two leather chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

"Yes we are aware. Thor said that he and Loki don't like to go." Jane replied, curious to Frigga's answer.

"Yes, I am aware that Thor and Loki both try to leave the party early, but this year I want them to stay, Odin has an important announcement." Frigga answered, leaving the details of the announcement vague purposely.

"Ok, what does that have to do with us?" Natasha asks, hoping to receive some clarity on the situation.

"I want you girls to attend." Frigga answered bluntly, shocking the two girls.

"But we don't have anything to wear." Jane replied, fear in her voice of embarrassing her boyfriend.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know anything about Asgardian culture or customs. And Jane's right, we have _nothing_ to wear." Natasha objected as well.

"Well then it's a good thing I bought the dresses than." Frigga said, standing up and going into the large wooden wardrobe on the far side of the room, and pulling out two dresses protected by clear plastic. They were the two dresses from the mall that the girl's had tried on.

"No, Frigga-Ma'am, we can't accept these." Natasha replied quickly, standing up to try and stop the only female Odinson.

"None sense, you girls looked stunning in the dresses, and you're right, neither of you packed clothes for a formal gala. So I insist, take the dresses; it would mean a lot to me." Frigga insisted, handing the red dress to Jane and the green towards Natasha.

"Thank you. It really isn't necessary, but thank." Natasha replied, looking down at her beautiful emerald dress. Natasha had never felt the love of a mother till now, and Frigga noticed the flash of hurt in Natasha's eyes as she continued to admire her dress.

"Thank you, Miss Frigga. They're beautiful." Jane replied, removing the plastic on hers to feel the scarlet red material underneath.

After saying their thank you, Jane and Natasha walked upstairs to shower and change to help Frigga prepare for the party. They left the dresses in Frigga's office wardrobe, saying they didn't have room in their closets and drawers upstairs. Jane had packed plenty of layers.

"I'll hope in the shower first if you don't mind." Natasha announced, grabbing a clean towel and some change of clothes. Jane didn't object, instead she switched on her laptop and began to video chat Selvig.

Once both teen girls were dressed for the day, they walked down the stairs to help Frigga decorate the main foyer, kitchen, living room, dinning room, and grand ballroom.

"Hello girls; Jane could you please take that box and decorate the table? And Natasha could you please take that box and start on the ballroom?" Frigga asked, pointing towards said boxes as the girl did as they were told.

As Natasha walked into the grand ballroom she noticed a large Christmas tree standing by the large fireplace at the far end of the room. The ceiling had various Norse gods decorating it, with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were all gold, with large pillars and large windows facing the mountains, city, and the valley on the opposite side of Asgard.

"Wow, I didn't know this was here." Natasha said to herself in a whisper, the room seemed something out of a fairytale.

"Isn't it grand? My parents often have parties here." Loki's soothing voice came from behind Natasha. She turned around to see her boyfriend in a dark green t-shirt with black leather pants that hug his long legs and a pair of combat boots.

"Leather pants? Really?" Natasha asked, gesturing towards his choice of pants and nearly dropping the box she held.

"Here let me get that." Loki commanded, taking the box out of Natasha's hands and walking towards a large table that had been set by the Christmas tree. Natasha noticed the tree was bare and figured the box must be decorations and ornaments. She was proven right when Loki opened the box and began pulling out various ornaments, ribbons, bows, and various tree decorating objects.

"Frigga wants me to decorate the tree?" Natasha asks, staring at the various ornaments Loki began lying out on the table.

"No, she wants _us_ to decorate the tree." Loki corrected, enunciating us. Natasha smiled as he leaned into his much shorter girlfriend and kissed her nose lovingly. "We're a team now, we'll do it together." Loki continued, placing butterfly kisses on Natasha's cheeks, forehead, and nose, covering every area of her face except her lips.

"Than we should get started." Natasha breathed heavily, kissing her boyfriend's lips before turning towards the decorations and began to place them on the tree. Loki smirked at his girlfriend's attempt to tease him.

After a few hours and a couple hundred boxes later the tree was completely decorated, Natasha and Loki stood back to admire their work. It was completely outdone with lights, ornaments, small bows, and various other traditional Asgardian decorations. There were even some small homemade objects that Loki and Thor made as children.

"Oh my, it looks amazing. Thank you Natasha and Loki." Frigga smiled, gasping at the beautiful sight. There was even a star on top of the tree, Natasha's idea, and a few ribbons wrapped around to make it look more festive.

"It's my pleasure." Natasha replied, wrapping her small arms Loki's torso as he holds her close.

"You both should go get changed, the party starts in an hour." Frigga said, leaving towards the exit with Loki and Natasha following. "Jane's already changing, she's in my study. You can join her if you wish." Frigga offered, walking towards the study with Natasha in tow. Loki had left them to go change in his own room.

"Actually I think I'll change in our bedroom if you don't mind." Natasha replied, grabbing the green dress and walking upstairs. Frigga nodded as she left and began to help Jane curl her long brown hair.

Once upstairs Natasha took another quick shower, blow dried her red locks and began working on her makeup when Frigga walked into the room carrying a box of unknowns with her.

"I bought you some matching shoes, Jane told me your size like you told me hers." Frigga called from the bedroom towards the bathroom, placing the box on the bed next to the dress and laying out some jewelry she had also bought to match the emerald dress.

"Thank you. I mean it, this really means a lot to me." Natasha said, emerging from the bathroom with her hair and makeup down wearing only a white bathrobe.

"It's my pleasure. I am sorry to hear of your father's passing and your mother's abandonment. Please whatever you need remember I'll be here for you, no matter what comes between you and my son." Frigga stated quietly towards the much shorter redhead. Natasha nodded, knowing Frigga she'd mean well on her word.

"Thank you." Natasha replied, the two women looking at each other with a new found of respect and understanding.

"The party's already started, Loki, Jane, and Thor are already downstairs. I'll meet you down there." Frigga said, turning towards the door.

"I'll be down shortly." Natasha called after her retreating figure, watching the blonde woman disappear once the door closed.

After Natasha quickly changed into the green silky dress and grabbed the shoes she began looking through the various jewelry and accessories Frigga left for her. She chose not to wear any necklaces and instead decided on a silver diamond bracelet for her right hand, pair of tear drops diamond earrings and a sparkly hair clip to pull back her fire red hair. After checking herself in the mirror one last time, she began her short walk towards the stairs.

The party was already in full swing downstairs; throughout the main floor people were laughing, singing, dancing and dinning as the highest social members of Asgard partied through the night. Loki was actually quit bored without his girlfriend to keep his mind off the various snobs of Asgard, the nickname Thor and he came up with as children. Speaking of the blonde; his brother was currently dancing to a lively Jazz song with Jane, easily swinging her around the dance floor. Although his size and strength would make him seem slow and clumsy, he was actually quit light on his feet. The two Odin's sons had to take dance lessons has children, growing up in a society that partied for nearly every occasion dancing was a requirement that their mother made sure to fulfill.

Now standing in the middle of a sea of people, drinking, drunk, or high off of laughter and fun, Loki felt very out of placed. He hated parties, hated the high elites of Asgard and their snobbish ways. Their children were no better than their parents and often tried to best Loki at various sports or combat athletic activities. Loki often lost in that category, but when it came to school or other intellectual matters Loki had them beat.

Completely bored out of his mind, Loki left the ballroom and made his way towards the foyer, Natasha should be almost dressed by now, and Loki really didn't want to spend another moment by himself with a crowd of uptight, wealthy, snobby rich Asgardians.

The moment those thoughts entered the mischievous teen's mind he glanced up towards the top of the landing of the stairs and his breath hitched in his throat. There stood Natasha dressed in a beautiful silk emerald green gown, smiling the warmest, loving smile towards her boyfriend, the only face she recognized in the crowd, and made her decent towards the people below. Many other Asgardians noticed the redhead's grand entrance and curious whispers and murmurs were heard throughout the crowd near the stairs.

"Wow, you look amazing." Loki breathed in awe at the sight of his girlfriend. This was one of the few times he had seen her dressed up to the nines, and it took his breath away. The only other time being her father's funeral, there she had worn a long black dress with a black veil covering half her face, tears had stained her face, and her usually bright eyes were distant and sad. The image made Loki's heart break just remembering how broken the teen girl had been at the loss of her last family member.

"Thanks Loki, you don't look half bad yourself." Natasha praised, eyeing her boyfriend appreciatively and settling with kissing him full on the lips, unknowingly snapping him out of his trance.

Loki wore a green long sleeve shirt with a gold breastplate over it. A matching green cape that reached the floor, and a pair of leather pants finished his traditional Asgardian-Norse look. He had on black leather boats that his pants tucked into, and he wore various gold and leather accessories with his traditional look. His hair was slicked back like usual, and it appeared he cut it some before the party. He had a cleanly shaved face with no more little stubs and he smelled like cologne and his natural masculine scent.

"Shall we?" Loki asked, offering his arm towards his girlfriend, which she gladly accepted. Something neither teen noticed at the moment were the two greens complimented each other yet was different enough to seem unique. Natasha's a bright emerald matching Loki's eyes, and Loki's a dark forest green matching the tint of green in Natasha's blue eyes.

"Wow Tasha you look great!" Jane complimented her best friend at seeing the couple enter the grand ballroom, all decorated thanks to the two teens.

"Thanks Jane, you look amazing yourself." Natasha complimented back, letting go of Loki's arm to hug her friend. It wasn't a lie Jane looked fantastic, just like the redhead.

Jane's red dress matched Thor's red traditional Asgardian-Norse attire perfectly. The reds were exactly the same with Thor's long red camp reaching the floor and his dark silver breastplate opposite of Loki's gold. He wore a red shirt instead of green, and had the same leather pants as Loki with black leather boots. Jane's beautiful 50s style dress reached below her knees.

"Shall we dance?" Thor asked, looking towards his brunette girlfriend and the two leaving to once more move to the music of a traditional waltz.

"Would you like to dance?" Loki asked, glancing down at his girlfriend after watching Thor and Jane dance.

"Sure, why not. Can you dance?" Natasha asks, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend while he leads her towards the center of the room.

"I am full of surprises my dear." Loki replies vaguely in her ear, beginning to move with the music, leading Natasha perfectly in sync with each other and the music.

Once the song was finished the two met with Thor and Jane in the kitchen, the least crowded room, and began sipping on punch and water.

"Brother I do believe it is near mid-night is it not?" Thor asks his younger brother, taking a sip of some of Natasha's red punch.

"Yes I believe it is." Loki replied, placing a childish smile on his lips before leaving with Thor upstairs.

"We'll be back, stay here." Loki commended the two girls, leaving without hearing their response. Jane and Natasha just stood there waiting for their significant other's return.

"How do you like the party so far Tasha?" Jane asks her best friend, setting her cup down and walking closer to her friend.

"It's ok, I'm not into the whole upper class party thing though. What about you?" Natasha asks, still sitting on the island sipping punch. Jane jumped on the counter across from her friend.

"I agree. I'm more of a small town kind of girl. Back in New Mexico I never had even seen these kinds of dresses before I moved to New York." Jane replied, thinking back to her younger years. Natasha agreed, she hadn't attended many formal balls as a child either, her father was gone and her mother left so early.

"I agree; it's nothing like I'm used to." Natasha replied, looking out the window at the falling snow.

Soon the two brothers were back, each with their arms behind their back, obviously hiding something.

"What are you two up to?" Natasha asked, eyeing Loki with curiosity in her features.

"Natasha, I have something to give you; a Christmas present." Loki said bluntly, taking Natasha's hands and leading her towards the back deck that over looked the glimmering town below.

It was cold outside, with the snow falling; Loki instantly noticed Natasha's Goosebumps and small shivers although she tried to hide it, so he removed the cape fastened to his gold chest plate and draped the long warm garment over his girlfriend's pale shoulders. Natasha nodded in thanks.

"I know we haven't been together for very long, and that we have a high possibility of never making it past a high school relationship; however with all that aside I want to confess something." Loki began looking off towards Asgard and back towards Natasha. She nodded for him to continue. "I am not of Asgardian decent. I am not Norse/Australian like my family. I am of Jotunheim decent. They are English and are often rivals to Asgard in many things. I am the son of the mayor of Jotunheim, Laufey Laufeyson. My father didn't want me as a child, so he abandoned me, left me to die in the freezing February weather. Odin found me when I was a baby and took me as his own. I only discovered it before our move to New York." Loki continued, pausing and taking a deep breath.

"Why does that matter? So what you're adopted. I don't care if Odin and Frigga or even Thor is blood related to you. If you haven't a lot of people are adopted Loki, it doesn't matter." Natasha replied firmly, walking over to her boyfriend and resting a hand on his shoulder. "I still love you, no matter who your father is." Natasha concluded, kissing Loki passionately on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, glad of her acceptance and making everything else he was going to say seem pointless.

"I am so glade to hear you say that." He replied, smiling after they pulled apart. "Which is why I wanted to give you this." He continued, holding up the small box in his hand. It was Tiffany blue with the white ribbon wrapped around. "Merry Christmas." He whispered in her ear as she took the box from his hand and began to open it.

Inside revealed a traditional Tiffany and Company gold necklace with a heart pendent. It read _"Please return to Tiffany & Co. New York 750" _Along the heart side boarding the edge was emeralds instead of the usual diamonds. It had a matching 16" gold chain to wear it on.

"Thank you Loki, it's absolutely gorgeous!" Natasha awed at the sight, she had never received anything so lovely in her life. The emeralds on the necklace reminded her so much of Loki's eyes, it must have cost a fortune to have them replace the usual diamonds.

"May I?" Loki asked, taking the necklace out of its box and motioning towards Natasha's neck. She nodded happily moving some of her short hair out of the way as he locked the clasp together. "Beautiful." Loki whispered in her ear, kissing her neck slightly.

"Wait. I need to give you my gift." Natasha sighed out in between moans; she needed to give it to him before they got carried away. The party was dying down, only close friends were left and most of them were talking with Frigga and Odin. Natasha noticed then that Sif and the Warriors Three had attended, she hadn't seen them earlier.

"Ok, what is it?" Loki asked, pulling away slightly so he could see her face.

"C'mon I'll show you." Natasha replied, pulling him inside, his cape still wrapped around her shoulders. Underneath the tree were many beautifully wrapped presents presented for the Odinson family and their guests. "Here." Natasha said, grabbing a box wrapped in a red and black wrapping addressed to Loki.

Loki grabbed the box from her hands and sat down on the floor Buddha style, sitting with his back towards the fire. He easily unwrapped the beautiful wrapped gift and began to open the box. Inside he found several items; the first was a large picture frame of Natasha and him a random picture he hadn't realized was taken. They were sitting at their usual table at school with the trees in the background and they were smiling warmly and lovingly at each other. The second item was a beautiful silky green scarf with an elegant design to it. The third object was two silver dog tags attached to a long silver chain. On the first dog tag was a red hourglass looking symbol that resembled the Black Widow's, Natasha's favorite animal, and on the back had the traditional Norse symbol for the god Loki, the second one had Loki & Natasha inscribed on it and on the back was their anniversary September 7, 2012. Loki smiled loving at the gift his girlfriend spent much time creating for him.

"It's perfect." He replied, letting Natasha place the necklace around his neck. The two shared a warm, loving smile; forgetting that they had an audience.

**Ok chapter 11 officially finished! Sorry I said I'd have it done over the weekend, but I guess Monday somewhat counts since it's president's day? Well I hope you liked it! I made it extra long just for you guys! Thanks so much for everyone who's red, reviewed, favored, and followed all my stories! It means a lot! Reviews, followers and favorites are what keep me going and motivated! You guys rock! Thanks again! Hope you guys have an awesome three-day weekend! Love you all! SO blessed!**

**-Love you don't go changin**


	12. Chapter 12

After Christmas break was over the spring seemed to fly by. Steve and Peggy's graduation was coming up and the group was preparing for the ultimate party (courtesy of Tony) and their finals before the summer months.

"Wow I can't believe I'm graduating. It seems like yesterday I just started." Peggy was saying towards the girls, for once eating separately from the boys. Little did Peggy know, Steve had an idea proposed; he was going to take the first year out of high school off and take Peggy to Germany, Austria, Switzerland, or anywhere else she wanted to go.

"I know! I can't believe you won't be here next year." Pepper cried, hugging the brunette teen tightly within her skinny arms. "I'll miss you so much." Pepper continued to cry, slightly ruining her makeup.

"Guess seriously we _need_ to study! Finals is next week and I didn't work this hard all year to have a final grade of a B." Jane whined towards her two sobbing friends. Jane was sad Peggy was leaving, mind you, but she also had finals, an over-protective godfather, who hated her boyfriend, and a few extra assignments she wanted to complete. Safe to say, the petite brunette was stressed.

"Ok chill Jane, you'll do fine. You aced every test before, what makes this one any different?" Maria asks, not worrying too much about her grades, she already completed most of her assignments being Principle Fury's right hand student helped.

"Chill? I cannot 'chill'. I've been studying all year on this quiz and I cannot fail! Besides Erik is being ridiculous. He's basically banning Thor from entering our house just because he accidently broke the garbage disposal trying to fix it last month." Jane replied, pinching the bridge of her nose and lowering her reading glasses.

"I thought you said Erik didn't care about the garbage disposal? Besides didn't Thor pay to have it fixed?" Maria questioned, more interested in her friend's love life issues than her own.

"Yeah he did, but Erik thinks he's dangerous. But we're studying over at Silver Diner later." Jane said, smiling evilly at her friend, a rare thing to witness. "Enough about my love life, how's yours? Is Clint asking you to the prom?" Jane asks, placing her elbows on the table and her face in her hands looking at Maria suspiciously.

"No not yet. We haven't talked about it actually. He keeps ignoring the subject every time I bring it up, maybe we'll do something else." Maria guessed, looking slightly disappointed. Although she would deny it in a heartbeat, Maria Hill actually was looking forward to Prom. She had an amazing guy in her life she wished would ask her already, best friends to dance with, and an amazing senior year waiting for her.

"Well he'll have to ask soon. You need to find a dress and he'll need a tux." Jane replied, looking through the calendar on her phone.

"Yeah well enough about my love life. Tasha what are you and Loki doing?" Maria asks, once again shifting attention towards the redhead sitting next to her.

"Oh we're going together. In fact Odin is willing to pay for a limo big enough for all of us." Natasha replied, looking at her friends with a bright blush on her pale cheeks.

"Great now you definitely need Clint to ask you!" Jane said, squealing in delight. It was her first prom, she hadn't attended any dances prior to her junior year, preferring to study or hang out with her very close friend Darcy.

"Yeah he does. What is that boy's problem any how?" Natasha asks, gladly shifting the attention back towards her much taller friend looking at her with curious eyes.

"I don't know ask him. He's the one who's been distant lately." Maria snapped, standing up abruptly, dumping her trey of most uneaten food and marching inside the school building.

"What's her problem?" Peggy asks, not having heard the earlier conversation.

"We'll tell you later." Natasha unintentionally snapped at her, running after the fuming brunette with Jane close behind. Pepper and Peggy ignored their friends' distressed tones and continued to talk about graduation, life ahead, and Steve and Peggy's summer plans as newly graduated students.

Once inside the building Natasha and Jane easily spotted Maria, basically shoving anyone in her way heading towards the girl's bathroom.

"Maria wait! Maria! Maria Hill stop!" Jane tried to yell at her friend, ignoring the weird looks from her classmates as the duo followed the brunette teenager.

Inside the bathroom they noticed Maria leaning against the sink, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks, staring at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Maria what happened?" Jane asks, walking cautiously towards her friend, noticing her wince slightly at her advancement.

"He doesn't like me. He doesn't want to date me." Maria said in a small voice, barely audible to her best friends.

"What? What are you talking about? Clint's been crazy after you since he met you last year." Natasha argued, walking closer to Maria only to see her flinch once more.

"What happened, you're more tense than usual." Jane said, moving her hand to rest on her shoulder, which Maria quickly shook off.

"I'm fine. Just drop it." Maria said, wiping her eyes and fixing her make-up to make sure she looked normal again.

"You're not fine and we're not going to 'drop it', so just tell us." Natasha argued, standing on the opposite of Jane behind Maria.

"No I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Maria cried, beginning to leave the bathroom with the two girls right on her tail.

"Maria stop! Tell us!" Natasha yelled, running after her friend, whom was a faster runner her height helping her keep long strides.

"Just drop it Romanoff." Maria snapped again, running towards the exit only to knock into the broad and hardened chest of the one and only Clint Barton.

"Hill? What's wrong?" Clint asks, looking at the crying girl who now lay on top of him, due to the impact Clint had fell on his ass bringing Maria with him.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just drop it." Maria snapped at him, not realizing it was Clint and not Natasha or Jane.

"Maria please talk to us!" Jane yelled, stopping when she saw the sight of her best friend basically straddling the guy she's upset at.

"No just drop it Foster!" Maria snapped, jumping off of Clint like he was Lava and rushing out the door.

"Maria wait!" Natasha yelled, stopping in front of the door to see Maria jump on her motorcycle and sped out of the school's front parking lot.

"Great she's gone." Natasha stated the obvious, breathing heavy due to the sprint she and Jane had to do just to keep Maria in their sights.

"What the hell is going on?" Clint asked, totally in the dark on the situation that unfolded literally and figuratively in his lap.

"Maria's upset about something. She won't tell us but I'm pretty sure you're the reason why." Jane snapped angrily at the blonde archer in front of her.

"What me? What did I do?" Clint asked, totally looking like a kicked puppy.

"I don't know, something to do with Prom?" Natasha asks, looking at her longtime friend and eyeing him carefully. Soon the rest of their group showed up, Peggy and Steve holding hands, Pepper and Tony talking with Tony's arm wrapped snuggly around Pepper's small waist, Bruce, Thor, and Loki all three arguing over some last minute homework assignment.

"What's up male Katniss?" Tony asks, looking from the blonde archer towards the two panting girls. "What's going on?" Tony asks, still in his usually sarcastic and narcissistic voice.

"Maria's upset and we don't know why." Jane said, her breathing finally evening out.

"Why is she upset? She seemed fine earlier?" Peggy asks, looking at her friends with curious eyes.

"I don't know she won't tell us. And you would have known if you weren't so focused on yourself earlier!" Natasha snapped at the brunette with ruby red lips.

"Wait how is this my fault?" Peggy asks, suddenly becoming defensive and glaring at the redhead, who wasn't bothered by the harsh look.

"You weren't paying attention! You didn't even notice that Maria hasn't been herself since spring break have you?" Natasha asks in a stern tone, leaving no room for question.

"What she has? When did it start?" Pepper asks, also curious to why her two friends were being dramatic.

"Ugh not you too?" Jane asks in an over-dramatic voice. "She hasn't been herself. She goes to the beach with her family and Clint and suddenly she's a whole new person! She's been a lot quieter! She hasn't even bothered to talk about prom, and she's on the committee." Jane said in a quick breath, glaring at the blonde in front of her. Pepper could be so self-centered at times.

"I didn't know, but we have to find her!" Pepper said in her usual high-pitched voice that caused Natasha's ears to bleed at times.

"No duh genius!" Natasha snapped at her, earning herself a glare from Pepper, Tony, and Peggy, who weren't amused at the two girl's short tones.

"Ok, we're in. Where do we start?" Bruce asks, breaking the tense atmosphere with his calm and collected voice.

"I saw her leave the school and turn right, she's probably going back to the city, probably to her dad's office. We should start there." Natasha said in an authoritative tone. The others didn't bother to question the redhead; they knew she meant business when talked that way.

Soon the entire group was in their cars, driving on the highway headed towards NYC. Natasha, Loki, and Clint all rode in Loki's black Jeep. Peggy, Steve, Tony, and Pepper all rode in Tony's Cadillac. Thor, Jane, and Bruce all rode in Jane's red van.

"How much longer is it?" Clint asked from the backseat of Loki's Jeep.

"Maybe an hour or so? At this speed and assuming we don't hit traffic." Loki replied, glancing at him through the rearview mirror.

"M'kay, I'm taking a nap." Clint announced, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and leaning back in the seat.

"Where exactly is Mr. Hill's office?" Loki asks, looking at his co-pilot.

"Turn off the highway and start driving towards Manhattan. I think she said it was close to the water." Natasha replied, grabbing her cell phone and dialing Jane's number.

"Hello?" Came the response, followed by a few curses from Thor.

"Hey, do you know exactly where Maria's dad's office is? I can't remember if it's close to the bridge or the docks." Natasha said, looking at Loki to watch his reaction, knowing he could easily hear the conversation.

"I think it's by the docks. Maria always said she hung out there as a kid." Jane replied, yelling a quick cuss and the sound of car horns came through the phone's speakers.

"Ok thanks. See you there." Natasha finished the call and looked at Loki. "Go towards Manhattan and head for the docks." Natasha ordered, glancing back at a sleeping Clint. She easily reached her hand back and slapped him hard on the knee, waking up the sleeping teen.

"What the hell was that for Tasha?" Clint asks, jerking awake and locking angry eyes at his best friend.

"Why's Maria upset with you? She was all happy to go on vacation with you, now she seems depressed. What did you do?" Natasha asks, glaring at him through her blue eyes.

"I didn't do anything why do you always assume I screwed something up?" Clint asks, anger rising in his tone at Natasha's accusations.

"Because you were there. I wasn't, so you're the only one who can tell me what the hell happened." Natasha snapped angrily at him.

"Fine, we went to the beach, Maria's parents fought a lot, then Maria's move left and went back home early. Soon Maria's father followed, leaving us the beach house for the rest of the week. He came back when the week was over to help us pack and leave. That's all I know." Clint snapped back, too upset to think straight and give many details.

"Why did Maria's mom leave? I thought they had a good relationship?" Natasha questions, staring at him like he was lying through his teeth.

"I don't know. Something about her brother." Clint replies, running a hair through his messy spiked hair and looking at Natasha with sad eyes. "I honestly don't know Tasha. She was fine before we left, then when we got home she became moody and started to cry a lot. I couldn't take it so I decided we should take a break." Clint continued, knowing that's the answers that Natasha was looking for.

"What? Why would you leave her? Especially after she brought you to the Outer banks with her." Natasha snapped at him angrily.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't deal with the crap she was pilling on me. She began to talk about the future and the different colleges she was accepted to and which one should she choose because she wants my approval." Clint said in an exasperated tone, obviously showing his disinterest in college.

"Clint she was asking for you help! And you left her? She's probably heartbroken." Natasha said, realization dawning on her. She quickly pulled out her cell phone once more and dialed Jane's number.

"What?" Jane's tired voice came over the phone.

"Jane I know what's wrong with Maria." Natasha said through the phone.

"Really what?" Jane asks, quickly wakening up.

"She's heartbroken." Natasha said, easily giving her all the information she needed without naming names.

"What? Oh my gosh I so should've seen it before." Jane said in a worried voice. "Why didn't she tell us? Spring break was two months ago." Jane continued, sorrow in her voice.

"I know. We should've been there for her." Natasha said, sadness and anger in her voice.

"Yeah I'll call Peggy and Pepper and inform them." Jane said, ending the call with Natasha to dial the two numbers of said girls.

Sighing Natasha laid deeper back into her seat, looking out the window.

"I should've seen it coming. Maria's parents have been unstable for years. I should've been there for her." Natasha said in a whisper, sadness over coming her beautiful features.

"Nat, we're here." Loki said a few minutes later, motioning towards the tall building overlooking the dock.

**Ok chapter 12 is up! Sorry if it skipped a lot of time, I really want the story to get on already. Well I hope you liked it! Thanks to all the reviews, favorites, followers, and readers I'm so blessed! Love you all! You guys are the motivation for why I do what I do! Thanks! Opinions, suggestions, comments, and/or suggestions are all welcomed! **


	13. Chapter 13

Once they arrived at the docks Natasha leapt from the vehicle following closely behind Jane, Peggy, and Pepper who had already arrived and were making their way towards Maria's sitting form.

"Maria!" Peggy shouted, successfully getting Maria's attention. "Maria what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Maria sniffed, clearly crying with red and puffy eyes.

"Something's obviously wrong or else you wouldn't be crying. What happened?" Pepper asked, standing beside Peggy and looking pained by her friend's appearance.

"It's nothing. I just got a lot on my mind." Maria replied, wiping her eyes noticing the rest of the girls there as well.

"Maria please tell us. What did Clint do?" Natasha asks, her voice steady but her face clearly showing hurt from her friend's lack of trust.

"It's nothing. And you guys can't do anything about it so just drop it please." Maria asked, turning away from them to hide the tears that continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, Clint will." Natasha replied, walking back towards the guys with a determine hint in her eyes. "Clint we need to talk. Now." The redhead basically snapped towards the blonde, who only nodded quietly. Following the redhead back towards the parking lot, Pepper quickly joined them.

"What's going on with you and Maria? She's heartbroken. I've never seen her this upset before, not since her mom left." Pepper asked to the blonde, who continued to stare at the ground refusing to make eye contact.

"Yeah Clint what's going on? You've really done something to upset her." Natasha agreed, a less forgiving look on her face than the preppy blonde.

"I, I, I-" Clint stammered, quickly showing how rattled he was by the situation.

"You what? Spit it out!" Pepper snapped at the blonde, her patience wearing thin.

"I may have said some pretty nasty things about and to her dad." Clint said finally, taking a deep breath and sighing in defeat. "I ruined my one chance at impressing her dad."

"What? What could you have possible said?" Natasha asks, shocked by his reply.

"I may have brought up her mom, which is a sore topic with her old man." Clint admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Pepper asks, clearly not understanding his reasoning.

"Because her dad. He was insulting Maria! He was saying things like 'I wish I had a son' and 'if only she was a boy'. I just finally snapped." Clint breathed out a heavy sigh. "Now he's forbidden me from seeing her. He's making Maria and my life miserable."

"Why don't you apologize?" Natasha asks, trying to find a solution for the couple before prom and graduation, which were just around the corner.

"Because he doesn't deserve an apology! He keeps degrading his daughter! I mean I know I don't have any place to talk since I'm not there all the time, but from the week at the beach." Clint paused, sighing and sitting down on the ground. "I can see he doesn't appreciate Maria. Or his wife. No wonder she left him." Clint finished, rubbing the back of his neck and looking out towards Maria's sitting form.

"You should go apologize. She thinks your not into her anymore." Natasha says, quickly patting Clint's back before returning to Maria.

"She's right. If there's anything you can do you should, whether her father likes it or not." Peggy agrees, lightly hugging the depressed archer before returning towards the rest of the girls as well.

Sighing, Clint stood up and watched as the girls embraced. Seeing this he made his choice. Pepper and Natasha were right. Maria was his girl, and he wasn't about to let her father or anyone else stand in his way.

"Hey guys can you believe prom is this weekend?" Peggy asks excitedly, she was currently sitting in her room rearranging her prom dress for the millionth time _that_ week.

"I know, I'm so excited. Tony said the limo's going to arrive at his place around 6, so we can make it to prom by 6:15ish." Pepper said through the phone, also looking over her prom list and making sure everything was in place.

It was now two weeks after Maria's breakdown and things seemed to slowly be better. Maria had officially denounced her father and moved in with Clint, who was living with his Aunt and Uncle, and the two's relationship seemed a lot stronger for it.

"I can't believe this is my last prom. I'm so depressed. You guys will have to send me pictures of your dresses next year." Peggy says in a giddy voice, looking at her light blue dress hanging in her closet.

"Don't say that. It's too depressing thinking about school without you or Steve." Jane complained. She was at home on her computer looking through different internships available during the summer months. "I mean I don't want to think about it just yet."

"I know what you mean Jane. I don't want to think about it either." Natasha said, currently laying across the couch, her legs resting on Loki's lap with a laptop in her own lap. "I can't believe we're going to be seniors."

"I know, it seems like yesterday we were all freshman." Pepper sighed, continuing down her list of prom items.

"Yeah well I got to go, I think Clint just broke the already broken sink." Maria laughed, holding the phone so everyone could hear the sound of running water and strings of cuss words coming from the brunette's boyfriend.

"Ok well have fun with that. You know Clint hates being corrected on anything." Pepper laughed, finally through with her own prom list to move onto the pre-party food.

"Yeah believe me I know." Maria laughed, hanging up the phone and walking over to Clint's bathroom.

Clint was currently laying on his back under the sink trying to fix the pipe while water continued to spray out everywhere from the faucet.

"Need help with that Hawk?" Maria asked, giggling at the sight of her boyfriend. Dirty work boots, baggy and torn cargo pants, and a grey t-shirt soaked with sweat and water.

"I've got it miss Hill." Clint replied, grunting trying to pull the wrench tighter around the pipe.

"Sure you do. Here let me help you." Maria took off her jacket and lied down next to her boyfriend, getting a little wet in the process.

"I told you I've got this." Clint snapped, although it came out in ragged breaths as he was still trying to turn the wrench to stop the water from running.

"Here let me do something." Maria insisted resting her hand on Clint's bicep and forcing him to lower his tired arms. "We're a team remember?"

"Fine, You go up top and turn the faucet off when I say ok." Clint offered, finally caving to his girlfriend's pleas.

"Roger that Hawk." Maria replied, rising up from under the sink and grasped the handle to the sink firmly. "Ready."

"Alright." Clint paused, turning the wrench a little tighter. "Now."

As soon as the words left his mouth Maria pushed down on the faucet's handles, successfully shutting the water off.

"Ok it's off." Maria informed her boyfriend, kneeling down to look at him loosen the wrench and throw it in the toolbox near the toilet.

"Great, now help me up." Clint asked, holding out his hand so Maria could pull him out from under the sink. Agreeing Maria clasped his larger hand in her own small one and pulled, successfully pulling Clint up.

"Now what?" Maria asks, looking into her boyfriend's blue eyes and smiling in pure happiness.

"Now. I thank you." Clint replied, a smirk on his lips as he leaned down and in towards his girlfriend's pink lips.

Once they started kissing it seemed time slowed, at least for Maria. Clint's warm lips against hers and his large rough hands resting on her hips felt so right, like that's where they belonged. Too busy caught up in their tongue war the two love birds didn't hear the small hissing sound coming from the sink's pipe or the popping sound. They just felt the sudden cold-water splash out on them as the sink's faucet and pipe both exploded with gallons of cold water shooting everywhere.

"Damn that's cold." Clint yelled, quickly running towards the sink to try and contain the mess.

"Here I've got the sink, you get the pipe." Maria offered, taking Clint's spot at trying to contain the leaks while Clint grabbed the wrench once more and disappeared in between Maria's legs.

"Ok I think I've got it this time!" Clint shouted over the noise of gushing water.

"Anytime now!" Maria yelled back, her clothes and hair becoming soaked and successfully ruining her minimal amount of makeup.

"Ok got it! Let go!" Clint ordered, looking up from under the sink to check out his handy work.

"That will hold?" Maria asked, unsure to trust her boyfriend's plumbing skills.

"…Maybe…" Clint said, waiting for the sink to explode again, which did not come.

"Honey maybe we should just call a real plumber to fix it. Ok." Maria asked, letting go of the sink cautiously.

"Fine, but he better not over charge like the last one." Clint argued.

"Agreed." Maria replied, helping Clint up once more. "Great now I've got to change." Complained the brunette as she began to strip off her wet t-shirt

"Yeah me too." Clint agreed, also removing his soaked grey shirt.

"I'll call the plumber first thing after prom." Maria said from their room, already going through the drawers looking for clean clothes.

"Ok. Hey do you know if my red shirt is in there?" Clint asked from the bathroom, kicking off his dirty boots and removing his pants.

"Which one?" Maria called, still searching through the drawers for some pants.

"The red one. I only have one." Clint shouted back, walking back into the room with only his boxers on.

"Oh you mean this red shirt?" Maria asked, turning to face her boyfriend wearing said red shirt and no pants.

"Yes that red shirt." Clint replied, smiling deviously at his girlfriend and eyeing her long legs.

"Do you want it?" Maria asked, slowly walking towards her boyfriend, purposefully swaying her hips a little. Clint merely nodded, still smiling at his girlfriend and watching her carefully. "Well then, you'll have to remove it." Maria whispered in her boyfriend's ear, finally toe to toe with him.

Without further hesitation Clint easily scooped Maria in his arms and dropped back on their bed without a second thought; Maria laughing, screaming, and kicking the entire time. Clint easily rolled them over so he was above his girlfriend, suspending most of his weight on his forearms on either side of her successfully pinning her underneath him.

"I love you." Clint grinned, kissing Maria's exposed neck.

"I love you too." Maria smiled, eye watery from the emotion she was currently feeling.

**Ok guys there we go! Chapter 13! So sorry for the long wait! Life caught up to me real fast! All well no excuses I should've written a long time ago but I didn't so I apologize. Don't worry I'll try to write a second chapter and post it before Monday (or maybe on Monday) and I'll try to update my other story (incase any of y'all are reading it, no I did not abandon it, I just needed to think a little more is all). Thank you so much for the reviewers, favorites, followers, and anyone who's just taken the time to read it! It means a lot and is my motivation! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so blessed to have such great followers! Love you all! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Today's the day!" Pepper's eager, high-pitched voice yelled at the remaining four sleeping girls. "Wake up! Time for manicures, pedicures, facials-"

"It's 7:45 Pepper! Can we please sleep until 8?" Natasha's tired voice asked the hyper ginger hair girl.

"No! We have a busy day ahead of us and we need to start now!" Pepper snapped back, yanking the covers off of Natasha's petite frame and forcing the rest of the girls to rise as well.

"Ok, ok I'm up! What is it?" Maria asked, already in her sour morning mode.

"Prom is today and we have a busy schedule to keep so let's not waste time! Move it Hill." Pepper reminded the brunette once more, pulling her towards the kitchen for breakfast.

"What's the big hurry Pepper? We have plenty of time." Peggy reminded her, already cooking some eggs and bacon with the help of Jane.

"We have a tight schedule to keep if we want to be all ready by the time the guys show." Pepper replied, already looking at her phone to check her messages. "Oh and Tony texted me, he said the limo will come a little later, but it will still come and get us to the dance by 9." Pepper announced, shutting off her iPhone and walking towards the refrigerator to pour orange juice for everyone.

"So what's on that list you keep so dear to your heart anyway?" Maria asked, taking the glass Pepper offered and downing it in one swig.

"Well we have manicures and pedicures at 10, facials at 12, and waxing at 2:30. There's also getting into the dresses, hair, make-up, and not to mention our small cocktail pre-party that I've been planning." Pepper read the list from her phone, already mentally checking off and adding items to it.

"Ok well can we at least have breakfast before we go sit in a saloon for eight hours?" Maria asked in her normal sarcastic voice.

"Sure, but make it fast. Oh and where shorts. I also have massages lined up for tomorrow afternoon too." Pepper continued reading, ignoring the plate of food Jane sat before her.

"Ok enough! I know you want to be a business woman but you need to eat first." Peggy instructed, grabbing Pepper's phone and forcing the folk and plate in front of her.

"Alright I will, but I want this day to go as smoothly and perfectly as possible." Pepper admitted, eating her food in a hurry.

"And it will. Stop worrying, everything will work itself out." Jane comforted, clearing the empty plates into the sink before refilling her own glass of O.J.

"Jane's right, besides it's only prom. It's not that big of a deal." Maria added, earning herself a death glare from Pepper.

"It's not just 'prom'! It's our junior prom and Peggy's last! We need this to be absolutely perfect!" Pepper argued, continuing to shovel food into her open mouth.

Soon the five girls were finished with breakfast and Pepper had them all wear running shorts, flip-flops, and tank tops with a sweatshirt or hoodie over it.

"Ok so Natasha, Jane, and Maria have the first appointments, than Peggy and myself are fifteen minutes later." Peggy announced on the drive to the saloon.

Although Marvel County was pretty large, it only had a select few saloons that actually did a decent job for a decent price.

Once arriving to the saloon; Natasha, Jane, and Maria were all sent back to begin while Pepper and Peggy waited out front for their turn.

"What are you and Steve going to do this summer?" Pepper asked, reading her emails in the process.

"We're probably both going over to Germany. Steve's best friend moved there a while back and he wants to visit him." Peggy replied, also reading her messages, which consisted of Steve's endless texts, voicemails, and emails he sent daily.

"That's cool. It's Bucky right? Bucky Barnes?" Pepper asked, already hearing an earful from Steve about his long awaited trip.

"Yeah that's the one. He and Steve were best friends throughout their childhood, before Bucky moved to Germany and Steve here to Marvel County." Peggy replied.

Soon the two girls were also called back and the five finished their manicures and pedicures and moved on towards the second best saloon in the county to have their facials done.

"This is so relaxing." Maria moaned in complete bliss.

"You're right this is nice." Natasha agreed, also sighing in pleasure.

"I told you this would be fun. And you all doubted me." Pepper smiled, at her friends.

"Ok new rule, _never_ doubt Pepper when it comes to spa treatments." Jane joked, everyone else laughing and agreeing too.

Soon the girls were back at Pepper's house, their dresses, shoes, accessories, make-up, and everything else are carefully setup. First was the hair, Pepper hired a real Hollywood stylist to come and help with hair and make-up. Paid for courtesy of Tony. After their hair and makeup was complete, the girls helped each other into their dresses.

"Wow you guys look amazing." Bruce complimented the girls. He was the first to arrive, and without a date, the Pepper had invited him early to the pre-party.

"Thanks Bruce. You look pretty handsome yourself." Natasha smiled at her friend. It was true too. Bruce wore a nice black suit with polished shoes, and his curly hair nicely combed. He also had polished his lenses to shine, and he wore a nice green and purple-stripped tie.

"Thanks. Tony picked out the suit." Bruce admitted, knowing Tony had better fashion sense than he did.

Soon the rest of the guys showed up. Tony wearing a gray suit with a red, orange, and yellow tie that matched his favorite vintage car, Steve wore a plain black suit with a black bowtie and had his hair slicked back, Loki wore a black suit as well, with a vest, and a stripped black and green tie with gold cufflinks, Thor wore a black suit with a red tie, and silver cufflinks and his long hair was slicked back with only a few short front pieces loose. Clint wore a black suit with a purple undershirt and a black bowtie and his hair was spiked and gelled to extremes. Overall all the men looked very handsome and each presented their dates with a corsage.

"Wow look at you guys, all dressed up." Maria joked at Clint, never before seeing him in a suit was a step up from his usual boots, dirty jeans, and t-shirts.

"Yeah well I look good in anything." Clint joked, kissing Maria's cheek and watching her blush immensely.

"Yeah but no one looks better than me." Tony insisted, modeling a few poses to prove his point.

"I don't know Stark. I think Loki's got you beat." Natasha joked back, placing a hand on Loki's chest.

"Nu uh! I look better than rock of ages any day!" Tony replied childishly sticking his tongue out at the redhead.

"Whatever you say Stark." Natasha replied, rolling her eyes at his immature behavior.

Soon the pre-party settled down and the group was off towards the high school in the fancy limo Tony bought for the occasion.

"Wow the decorations look fantastic! You did a great job Pepper." Maria praised upon entering the school's gym. Pepper, being Pepper, of course found flaws in everything and refused to admit she did an excellent job, despite Tony and the rest of her friends constantly complimenting her.

The DJ was playing loud, upbeat songs and soon the group of misfits was all out on the dance floor, each trying to show off the others.

"This is probably the best prom I've ever had." Peggy yelled into Pepper's ears so she could hear above the thumping speakers.

"Yeah. It is pretty nice isn't it?" Pepper agreed, smiling at her friend as Steve came up to ask Peggy to slow dance with him.

Soon the entire group was out on the dance floor, each with their own significant other dancing slowly to the music playing.

"This is nice." Natasha whispered in Loki's ear as he turned the two slowly around the dance floor.

"It is. Are you going to miss it?" Loki asked, looking down at his shorter girlfriend, wearing the necklace he gave her.

"I don't know. I'll miss the people more than anything. But I'm excited for life after high school." Natasha admitted, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Well whatever happens I'll always be here." Loki replied, kissing his girlfriend's lips as the song ended.

Soon the night wore down and it was around midnight when the group returned to Stark Mansion.

"Who wants Champaign?" Tony asked, looking around at his exhausted friends.

"Tony we're underage." Pepper attempted to scold him but failed because of her own tiredness.

"So? It's prom! We're sixteen. Besides my dad isn't home so we have this place to ourselves. And JARVIS." Tony yelled, already racing towards the alcohol cabinet.

"No Tony. Pepper's right we're underage and it'd be wrong." Steve said towards the billionaire in a stern voice that had him freezing in his tracks.

"Oh c'mon Cap. Loosen up and have a little fun." Tony insisted, beginning to walk towards the cabinet.

"I'm afraid Steve is right. We are too young. It's also illegal." Thor agreed with Steve, standing in front of Tony blocking his way towards his destination.

"Fine. You guys are no fun!" Tony whined, walking towards the couch and sitting down.

"C'mon Stark don't be like that. Don't you want to do something else besides drinking?" Loki asked, already with a mischievous hint in his eyes.

"No! I want to drink!" Tony replied in a high-pitched baby voice.

"Stop it Tony or you're going to bed." Pepper glared at him, although she was too tired to make the glare scary.

"Only if you tuck me in." Tony replied, giving his girlfriend a playboy smile.

"Fine, but nothing inappropriate." Pepper agreed, walking towards the door with Tony in tow.

"He's whipped." Clint finally spoke, watching the two walk up the grand staircase towards Tony's room.

"Totally whipped. She's got him on a short leash." Steve agreed.

"Well I'm tired so I'll see you guys in the morning." Natasha announced, walking towards one of many guest rooms the group often stayed in while at the mansion.

"I'll be there shortly." Loki replied, kissing her head and watching her leave towards the empty rooms on the first floor.

"Yeah we should all probably hit the sack." Clint agreed, kissing Maria's neck and pulling her towards the exit with him.

"Ok. See you guys in the morning." Bruce replied, also walking off towards his bedroom.

Soon the entire Stark Mansion was quiet. Not a sound was made and all the lights were off as the group of teens slept in complete peace.

The next day and the weeks that followed were all happy. The group studied together for their finals and all scored Bs or above. Bruce, Tony, Loki, and Jane all won national merit scholarships. Pepper won most likely to succeed when the yearbook was released; Tony won class clown, and Steve lead their basketball team to the state championship. Loki won the trickster award, Natasha the athletic award, and Pepper won best team spirit. Maria won scholarship money to any New York college of her choice, and Clint competed and won in the school's archery finals. Peggy and Steve both ready to attend West Point in the fall, and Thor received only one B, in math, on his finals.

Soon graduation was upon the group. Peggy and Steve wore their school's dark blue and black gowns and caps, while the rest of the group sat in the audience supporting their friends.

"It has been such an honor to watch all these students grow in this first year as director and principle of this school. I'm sad to see these seniors leave, but forever proud of what they accomplished here. To our graduating seniors, class of 2013!" Principle Fury cheered as the students all threw their caps in the air was the ceremony was officially over.

"Congratulations!" Pepper screamed towards Peggy as the two jumped up and down in pure joy.

"Yes congrats! We're so proud of you! Both of you!" Jane agreed, also smiling and cheering with the rest of their friends.

"I'm so glad it's over! I was so nervous." Peggy admitted.

"Well you did great! I'm so proud of you guys." Maria replied, hugging both Steve and Maria as the group began to make their way to Tony's for their graduation party.

At Tony's house the party kicked off and soon the entire group were in their swimsuits laughing and playing in Tony's large pool.

"Can you believe it's finally summer?" Pepper asked, sitting beside the pool in a lounge chair soaking in the sunshine.

"I know! It seems school just started yesterday." Jane agreed, currently on Thor's shoulder playing water basketball with Peggy, who was on Steve's shoulder.

"So what are the plans for summer?" Bruce asked to no one in particular. He was grilling cheeseburgers and hot dogs while Tony played with the condiments.

"Our flight for Germany leaves in two weeks." Peggy yelled in reply, scoring another point for her and Steve.

"Hey guys I think these are done." Bruce announced, placing the grilled food on a large platter and setting it on the even larger table where everything was set up and waiting.

"Yum looks delicious." Clint smelled the air, sitting down near Loki and Natasha with Maria next to him.

"Yes it does! You did great Bruce." Steve complimented, looking at the range of food on the table, courtesy of Tony, Bruce, and Pepper.

"You three over did yourselves like usual." Peggy complimented raising her glass signaling a toast. "Here's to graduation."

"To a championship." Steve added.

"A scholarship." Maria said.

"A B in math." Thor replied.

"To a national merit scholarship." Jane imputed.

"To finally controlling my temper." Bruce said.

"Getting five bulls' eyes." Clint smiled.

"To a great prom." Pepper added.

"To finally getting to drink!" Tony shouted, raising his glass of whiskey.

"To West Point." Peggy replied.

"A fresh start." Loki chimed in.

"To best friends." Natasha said.

"To us." Everyone said in unison each clinking glasses with one another and taking large, or small, sips of their drinks before diving into the meal.

**So this concludes chapter 14. Now I don't know if I'm going to go through their senior year or skip to the future (you get to decide, just leave a review or message me). But I hope this makes up for a long absence of not writing! I'm so blessed to have such great readers! Love you all!**


End file.
